Percy, Annabeth and their new life
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Percy and annabeth are on a date and Percy needs to tell her something but cant find the courage how will he get it? with the POV's of percy and his friends. I DO NOT OWE PJO. BTW THEY ARE DEMIGODS. RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE. CURRENTLY FIXING IT/MAKING IT BETTER/RE-WRITING IT BUT IT HAS ALL THE CHAPTERS READY TO BE READ
1. A lovely date

**I DO NOT OWE PJO OR HOO ALL RIGHTS TO RICK**

Percy was driving with Annabeth to a restaurant near to the sea. As Percy parked the car in the parking lot he got out and his hand went into his pocket he took a tight grip on what he had in it.

As Annabeth got out of the car she noticed what Percy was doing and she said "Percy do me a favor and calm down will you, nothing is going to happen don't worry"

Percy said "yeah, your right its been two years and I haven't learned to take my guard down a bit"

The truth was that Percy wasn't worried about monster attacks he was worried about something much more important. Percy walked besides Annabeth and took her hand. They both walked to the resturant, got their seats, and ordered something. Percy couldn't stop staring at Annabeth. To Percy, Annabeth will always mean the world to him. Percy would do anything for her like hold the world for her, jump into tartarus for her, take the worst tortures for her, and even face Athena's wrath just to be next to her.

"Percy could you stop staring at me so much?" Annabeth asked "you are creeping me out"

"Huh, what, oh, sorry" Percy said and sat up straight

"Percy what's going on?" Annabeth asked

"What do you mean?" he asked with a nervous laugh

"You are acting weirder than usual" she answered

"Oh that" he said "it's nothing, I'm just trying to work on my theoretical skills to match up Thalia's"

Annabeth laughed a little "I think you surpassed her on that years ago"

"You know I was being sarcastic right?"

Annabeth laughed again "See you are a good actor"

Percy did the mature thing, he stuck his tong out at her and she laughed more 'god's she's beautiful' he thought

"You know Percy, I always imagined my visits to Greece and Rome better than that quest there" Annabeth wondered out loud

"Me too Annabeth" Percy said as he remembered the quest to defeat or weaken Gaea "but it's over, lets just forget it for a while"

"Your right" Annabeth agreed. Percy and Annabeth got their food, talked, ate, paid and left back to camp.

When they got to camp they both went to the Poseidon cabin. For both of them it had become a a habit to sleep in the same cabin.

"I love you" Percy told Annabeth

"Love you too" she said, then they both fell asleep.

**SO GUY'S AS YOU CAN SEE I DECIDED TO FIX MY STORY AND MAKE IT BETTER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. THALIA GIVES ORDERS

**I DO NOT OWE ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

The next morning Percy woke up because of a strong pounding on the door. Percy groaned, covered his head with the pillow, and tried to ignore it as much as possible. When he finally couldn't take it anymore he got up stretched looked around and smiled 'she's an early bird' he though.

"I'm coming, hold on" he said as he opened the door "oh it's you"

"Yes it's us" Thalia said "who else did you expect?"

"Annabeth" he said as he fell back on his bed

"Talking about her" Nico said "whay happened yesterday?"

"Tell us everything" Thalia agreed "every detail"

"It's nopt your buisness" he said "you know you could fit in with the Aphrodite cabin"

"Percy, I'm not kidding" Thalia warned "tell us what happened"

"What she said, what she tough, if she slaped you, kissed you, wanted o run her knife through you" Nico added

"I didn't say anything" he said.

Nico and Thalia stared at Percy like he was crazy, for some minutes the cabin was silent than all Hades broke out "WHAT?" Thalia screamed

"I didn't say anything" Percy repeated

"WHY?" Thalia asked

"I got nervous?" Percy said, but it sounded like a question

"YOU BETTER DO IT TONIGHT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE TOAST" Thalia warned

"You try doing it" Percy said "it's to hard"

"Come on dude" Nico said "you practiced like a million times" Nico said

"Get a girlfriend and try it yourself" Percy murmured

"Percy, you practiced with Rachel and Thalia-"

"Which Artemis wasn't to happy about" Thalia noted

"how could you not be able to just spill the five words out" Nico finished

"It's harder than it looks" Percy groaned "it's easier in movies"

"Percy you better make up for the wait, now get out and plan something" Thalia said as thunder clouds started to form around her and the cabin

"But Thalia-"

"NO BUTS, GET OUT AND DO SOMETHING" she screamed at him, all the clouds started to shoot lightning out

"Thalia-"

"Don't Thalia me" more lightning

"Thalia" Percy squeaked out

"GET OUT AND DO SOMETHING" Thalia screamed and rain started to fall of the clouds

"Yes ma'am" Percy said and ran out.

"Do you think I over did it?" Thalia asked Nico as the clouds disappeared

"Nope, just right" he said

**REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES. THANKS FOR READING**


	3. I AM CRAZY

**I DO NOT OWE ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN **

**PERCY'S POV**

'Man Thalia is gonna kill me one of these days' I though 'what am I suppose to do?'

"AHH" I heard the Stoll's screaming from their cabin

"I'm sorry Katie" Travis screamed

"You will clean my cabin from that stupid marshmallow machine of yours NOW!" Katie screamed and the Stoll's came out running and almost falling on top of me.

I grinned, I had a good idea, but am I mad enough to go forth with it. I would do anything for Annabeth, even if it meant doing what the Stoll's said. I waited for them to come back, but they didn't. I decided to take a quick shower than go back to find them.

I went to the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door "who is it?"

"It's me Percy" I said

"Hello Percy" Travis said

"What can we do for you to- woah" both Travis and Conner said as I yanked them out from behind the doors

"Follow me we have to talk" they both gulped but followed me.

"What did we do this time?" they chorused

"Nothing, yet" I said "I need help"

They both grinned "you've come to the right place, er, people" Travis said

"What can we help you with?" Conner asked. I explained to them my small situation with Thalia, they both grinned and smiled at me.

"So can you help me?" I asked hopefully

"Yes we can" Travis said "we need you to get two buckets of seaweed before the campfire, make that 2 hours before the camp fire"

"But seaweed is hard to pull of the ocean floor" I whined

"Do you need our help or not?" Conner asked

"Yes" I gave in

"Well then stop whining and go get the seaweed" they both ordered

"Fine" I sighed "don't mention this to anyone" I told them

"Deal" they said and I left.

'Have I really gone insane? I have I really become a madman?' I asked myself 'for Annabeth I'd become anything'

**REVIEW AND ENJOY**


	4. ANNABETH AND THALIAS DISCUSSION

ANNABETH'S POV

"Percy is such a seaweed brain sometimes. He wakes up and goes strait to his friends then he goes strait to the ocean/sea/water. (You all know what I mean right?) I need to smack him on the head when he gets back" I thought to myself when I herd someone yell my name in the distance

"ANNABETH CHASE" screamed Thalia

"Oh no… what does she want this time" I murmured to myself

"ANNABETH HAS PERCY ASKED YOU OR TOLD YOU ANYTHING YET TODAY OR YESTERDAY ON YOUR DATES" Thalia asked screaming

"ow would you stop yelling you are going to make me deaf women" I said

"But about your question. No he hasn't told me anything yet. Not that I can recall any ways. Why?" I answered

"So he was telling the truth. He is such a coward. But don't worry annabeth that will be fixed" said Thalia confusing me

"What are you talking about Thalia?" I asked very confused

"You will find out tonight at the campfire, but for now follow me because me and the Aphrodite cabin have some work to do with you" said Thalia

"What do you mean with they have some work to do with me?" I asked very scared of the answer

"Well you are getting a make-over. That's the only thing the Aphrodite cabin does. What did you expect?" said Thalia

"Woo before you drag me of to the Aphrodite cabin you have to swear on river Styx that you and the Aphrodite girls and boys won't put make-up or jewelry on me. Swear it. Also swear that the Aphrodite girls and boys will do the same promise as you" I said in a tone of an order

"But-"Thalia said and I cut in before she could say more

"Promise or I won't go" I said in a really convincing tone

"Ok fine. I Thalia Grace swear on the river Styx to not put make-up or jewelry on annabeth chase. I also swear to make the Aphrodite cabin including the boys make the same promise as I on the river Styx" Thalia said as the thunder was heard in the background

"ok now we can go to the Aphrodite cabin" I said following Thalia

"finally lets go because we wasted a lot of time in that promise" said Thalia running of and me behind her


	5. Thalia, Malcolm, and Athena

**I OWE NOTHING... ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

**Percy's POV**

It took me a lot of time, but I finally got enough seaweed for what ever the Stoll's wanted it for. I pick up the buckets and ran of to the Hermes cabin and knocked the door.

"Who is it?" some one asked

"A monster" I answered sarcastically "it's me Percy, who did you expect"

"Well hi Percy" Travis said "did you bring what we asked you to get?"

"Yes" I said and gave them the buckets

"We will tell you what you need to do with them later alright" Travis said

"And Percy"

"What?" I asked

"Go get a shower, you smell like seaweed with fish poop" Conner said

I smelled my shirt, it was true I did stink badly "thanks for telling me"

"No problem" they both said and closed the door.

I ran of to the showers and took a shower. When I came out I saw Thalia in front of the Aphrodite cabin. 'What is she doing there?' I asked / though

I walked towards Thalia but the closer I got to her I kept hearing things like "don't pull my hair" or "no make up" or "Thalia I am going to kill you" and "I am not going to wear a dress"

"What's going on?" I asked Thalia when I came right next to her

"I made Annabeth get a make over from the Aphrodite kids" she answered

"Why are you torturing her?"

"I'm not, I just want her to look more beautiful"

"You know Annabeth is as beautiful as she can get" I said. I really hoped Aphrodite wasn't reading my mind right now because I was thinking that Annabeth could replace her easily as the goddess of beauty

"Don't go all lovey mushy on me" Thalia said "so did you come up with something?"

"Sort of" I said "the Stoll's are working on it"

"It better be something good" she said

"Thalia" I said "can this wait a little?"

"No Percy" Thalia said "if you don't want to get shocked don't insist"

"But Thalia"

"Don't insist" she warned

"Thalia I have a small problem" I said "well it's a actually a big problem"

"What's it called?"

"Athena" I said

"Percy, I really don't think she will mind"

"Thalia, Athena hates my pure existence and the though of my relation with Annabeth"

"Percy don't worry, Athena is like your cousin isn't she?"

"Well yeah, but that just makes her hate me more" I said

"Look Percy, Poseidon is Athena's uncle, your her cousin I really don't think she will care" Thalia said "now stop trying to make excuses"

"Thalia I-"

"Stop whining Percy and go take a shower you stink" she said

"but I just took one" I said

"Well go take another one you stink like bad seaweed with fish poop" she said

"Fine" I said and left.

This is why I hate to take seaweed from the ocean floor, you can end up smelling like bad seaweed and fish poop for who knows how long. I took a two hour shower and asked people if I still smelled like bad seaweed and fish poop, they looked at me weirdly and said no. The rest of the day I spent in my cabin thinking of ways I could use to get out of the situation. I didn't really pay attention to the time, and the next thing I know the conch horn blew for dinner. All of a sudden my stomach started to grumble like crazy. I remembered that I hadn't eaten breakfast nor lunch.

I went outside to the dinning pavilion, got my food, gave and offering to Athena praying that she wouldn't kill me. I looked over the Athena cabin table but Annabeth wasn't there. I looked at the Aphrodite cabin but the only person there was drew along with her male siblings. I was so nervous I didn't even noticed how much I had eaten until I felt most of the campers eyes on me. I looked at them and they turned their gaze to the able. I, too, looked at the table and blushed. I had like about ten plates stacked on top of one another plus the one I recently had in front of me. The sad thing was I was still very much hungry.

Malcolm came up to me and asked "have you seen Annabeth?"

"Last time I checked Thalia trapped her in the Aphrodite cabin" I answered

"Odd" he said "oh and by the way do you want a bucket?"

"Why would I need a bucket" I said as I stuffed my mouth with food

"Just in case you decide that you need to throw up and can't make it a to a bathroom" he said

"No I don't need a bucket, what I need is ten pounds of my mom's homemade cookie" I said, he then started to pat my head, my back, my sides and my stomach "what are you doing?"

"Trying to find out where you keep your extra stomachs" he said

"I don't have any extra stomachs dude" I said "I eat a lot when I'm nervous"

"Why are you nervous?" he asked

I groaned "Athena is going to kill me" I then bang my head on the table

"Why would she do that?" he asked "I know mom doesn't approve with your relation ship with Annabeth but she's lived with it for four or five years now"

"Well it's something that will push her over the edge" I said

"Your not planning on breaking up with Annabeth, are you?" he asked, all of a sudden his eyes turned a scary shade of gray, like Annabeth when I get on her nerves

"No, no, no" I said "why would I do that?"

"K then why would mom want to kill you?" he asked then his eyes widen "you didn't get Annabeth pregnant did you"

"NO, no, no I wouldn't do that" I said "at least not yet"

"Dude" Malcolm warned

"I'm kidding" I laughed

"The other only reason mom would want to kill you-" his eyes widen in realization "your not planning to-"

I nodded my head "I am"

"Well let me guess, you haven't told mom yet?" he asked

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Thalia keeps telling me that she wont do anything because I'm her cousin and stuff like that" I said "Athena doesn't care if I'm her cousin or not"

"If you want I can tell her for you" Malcolm offered

"No thanks that would just prove Athena right" I said

"Right of what?"

"That I'm a big coward" I bang my head on the table again

"Well look on the bright side" he said "if mom does kill you, you would be going to Elysium"

"Thanks dude you are really helping me right now" I sarcastically said "I'll be back in a sec." I left him in front of the Poseidon table to get more food. I took four plates with food and balanced them on top of my arms.

"Do you need help with that" Malcolm asked as I tried to put the food plates on the table

"Sure"

"So Percy what are you going to do when mom finds out?" he asked

"Crawl into a hole and hope she never finds me" I said

Malcolm laughed "that won't work"

"I was being sarcastic" I said

"Dude come on think about Annabeth" he said

"Who do else do you think I would think about?"

"Finish your food" he ordered "then follow me."

I did as he told me and followed him to my cabin "what are we doing here?"

"Nothing" he said as he looked around my cabin "hey where do you keep your drachmas?"

"In my drawer, why?" I asked

"Bingo!" He lifted a drachma up in the air dramatically

"You want a drachma for bingo?"

"No dude" he said "no wonder Annabeth calls you seaweed brain or kelp head"

"What can I say I live up to it" I said

"Wheres that fountain of yours by the way?" he asked

"Right over there" I said as I pointed to the corner of my cabin

"Thanks" he said then started to chant "O Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Athena goddess of wisdom and goddess of war in Olympus"

"DUDE what are you doing" I raised my voice as and image of Athena appeared in front of us

"Calling mom what does it looked like" he answered

"Do you want me to get me killed?" I asked

"What's going on?" she asked

"Go on Percy, tell her" Malcolm encouraged me

"Tell me what?" Athena asked

"Nothing really" I said backing up slowly "Malcolm here just wants to talk to you"

"Percy don't you want to prove my mom wrong?" Malcolm asked as I retreaded towards the door

"Nope, not at all, I'm a big coward she's right there is no way to prove Athena wrong" I said as my hand went to the door knob

"You are learning" Athena said

"Yes, yes I am now if you'll excuse me I need to get a few twenty plates full of food bye" I said but Malcolm just pushed me towards the Iris massage

"Read his mind would you" Malcolm asked Athena

She stared at me eye to eye and I instantly though of something else besides Annabeth. All of a sudden after a few moments of silence she started to laugh.

"See I told you mom wouldn't mind" Malcolm said "but I though she would want to kill you at first"

"Yeah, ok, well I really got to got so bye" I said

"Hold on" Malcolm said "what exactly did Percy have in his mind?"

"A funny image of me beating Poseidon to a pulp" she said

"Percy" Malcolm said "I'll let mom read my mind if you don't think-"

"Percy here you are" Thalia said as she opened the door to my cabin then noticed Athena "Hello lady Athena" she bowed her head

"Hey Thalia" I said

"Come on let's go, the campfire is ready" she smiled evilly

"Lady Athena we will contact you later, adios" Thalia said and pulled me towards the campfire

"You might want to see what was actually suppose to be in his mind when you read it so I'll contact you later" I heard Malcolm say and he cut the connection of.


	6. New crowd

**I OWE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

**THALIA'S POV**

I looked over at where Percy was sitting down, he was mouthing something, probably a prayer to Athena. Percy looked at anyone but Malcolm or Annabeth. Well he was actually glaring daggers at Malcolm, it must have been because of the Iris massage with Athena. The Apollo cabin kept singing and singing and singing. Every time a song ended I looked at Percy, he was running out sitting room. When finally the last song was sung Percy bolted to his cabin but Nico, Malcolm, and the Stoll brothers stopped him

"Hey Chiron" I said "Percy has something to say"

Percy laughed nervously "no I don't"

"Come on Percy don't be such a coward" I said

"I'm a big coward when it comes to this" Percy said

"Guy's push him up onto the stage" I told Nico and Malcolm "Stoll's, go get two drachmas, two XXL flashlights and a water hose" a mnute later and they were back

"Don't make me do it" Percy said as he tried to escape Nico and Malcolm "please"

"Stop whining" I ordered. I turned on a flash light and faced it towards the sky, I then sprayed water on top of it and it created a rainbow

"What are you doing?" Percy asked

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offerings and show me Jason grace at camp Jupiter" I chanted. As soon as I said Jason Grace I saw an image of Jason and Piper sitting on a couch in front of a TV. Pipers head on Jason's lap and they were both eating pop-corn.

I cleared my throat "hello, excuse me, there's an Iris massage of your sister right besides you" I told Jason

"Oh hi Thalia how are you?" Piper asked as she lifted her head up and sat on the couch

"I'm fine, hey guy's could you get Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Reyna?" I asked

"Uh sure" Jason said and left

"Please Thalia don't make me do this" Percy pleaded

"What's going on?" Piper asked

"You'll see" I answered

"Hey hold on a sec, I need to make another Iris massage" I said.

I did the same thing with the other lamp except I said "O Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offerings and show me Athena and Poseidon in Olympus"

The image showed a picture of the throne room in Olympus with all the god's talking "NO" Percy yelled "HELP ME"

"What's going on" Poseidon asked

"Thalia wants Athena to kill" Percy said

"Why?" he asked confused

"You'll see" Thalia answered

"Now what?" Jason asked as he returned with everyone

"HELP ME" Percy yelled "FRANK, HAZEL HELP"

"What's going on" they asked

"You'll see" I answered again

"Thalia why do you hate me?" Percy asked

"I don't hate this is just simply what you get for not doing what you say you would before someone else makes you do it" I said

"I will get you one way or another" he said and turned to face the camp.


	7. The game

**I OWE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING... ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**ANNABETH'S POV **

I wonder what Percy is going to say this time, he once told the camp what my name meant to him letter by letter it was sweat but people kept glancing at me and saying awww. I wondered what Thalia was making Percy do, he was shouting like he was about to be killed in an extremely painful way. To top things up she IM'ed our friends in the Roman camp, and IM'ed the Olympian gods and goddesses. I heard Percy tell Thalia something but I couldn't make out what it was.

Percy then turned towards the camp, gulped, and said "Wise girl could you come up for a little?" he asked. I looked at him ,confused, but I stood up and walked towards the stage. As I walked, he turned to the Stoll's and told them something, they both then ran of to their cabin, and came back with some buckets. They whispered something in Percy's ear and he looked shocked, but then he let it go.

"What do you want, seaweed brain?" I asked

He looked at me with a nervous look and said "Want to play a game?" he asked

"What type of game?"

"A game where I ask you questions" he said

"how do you play it?"

"I will ask you some questions k? for every yes I get a kiss" he said with a smile

"What if I say no"

"Well, then I get knocked out by my namesake seaweed brain" he said and took something green in a shape of a brain

"Percy you do know that after a while when seaweed is taken out of the water it turns hard right?" I asked

"Yes, I do know that"

"So are you sure you want me to throw seaweed at you if I answer no" I said "cause I add a lot of force to my throws and it increases the pain"

Percy gulped and I heard my mom say "Yes, throw it, throw it, throw it" every one looked at her "did I say that aloud?"

"Yes" Poseidon said

"Sorry" she said "you may continue"

"Yes, I am sure" he said

"Well then... yes I'll play" I said and he smirked

"Wheres my kiss?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, walked towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips

"So what's the first question?"

"First I have to whisper something into your ear to give you hints"

"Fine" I said

Percy leaned his head so his lips would be right next to my ear "you know how much I love you right?" he asked

I nodded my head and he continued "remember that day when you went to camp Jupiter after Hera kidnapped me?"

I nodded my head then he continued "then you remember when I told you about the families in New Rome?"

I nodded my head once again then he continued "well we've been through Hades and back literally"

I nodded my head in agreement

then he said "and the question is-" he took his head away from my ear, his hand went to his pocket and took out a black velvet box in the shape of a heart, got on one knee and asked "Annabeth would you marry me?"

**CUTE RIGHT? DID YOU LIKE, HATE, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS THANKS FOR READING.**


	8. Shocked

**I DO NOT OWE ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Did I hear right? Did Percy just asked me to marry him? I looked at him "could you repeat that?" I asked him "I think I didn't hear right"

"The whole speech or the last part?" he asked

"Last part" I answered

"Annabeth would you marry me" he repeated

"I, uh, umm" for once in my life I was speechless, but I remembered that I didn't have to talk. I smiled evilly, I looked at the bucket besides Percy and smiled bigger. I walked towards Percy and I crouched down a little so I could be at Percy's high. I looked him in the eye and made my hand go inside the bucket. I got hold of one of the seaweed brain figures. Percy was half way up when I cough him by the arm, I looked at him once again trying to get my message through his thick head, but he still wont get it. I love that idiot . Percy just couldn't seem to get my message so I kissed him, I felt his lips smile against mine as he put the ring on my finger.

"You got me worried for a second there" Percy said

"Well that was the plan" I said "I kept trying to give you a message by looking into your eyes but you wouldn't get it"

"Sorry" he apologized "I was too lost in your beauty"

"You are so mushy" I said

"Only for you."

Then I noticed something weird, the camp was silent, I mean dead silent, the only noise where crickets chirping. I looked at the Iris message with the gods and each one of them had their mouths open. My mom and Poseidon where wider, but my mom won by three to four inches. I looked at Aphrodite, she was grinning and had her mouth open at the same time (if that's possible.) I looked at Jason's Iris message, the same thing. I turned to look at Thalia, she was grinning along with the Stoll brothers, Malcolm, and Nico. I looked at everyone, they all had their mouths open, including Chiron.

"Hey, people, close your mouths, who knows how many flies have gotten in there" I said.

All of a sudden everyone started to cheer and chant "Percabeth, Percabeth, Percabeth." The flames turned to gold and shot high in to the sky.

I looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow "Percabeth?"

"Don't look at me" he said "I'm just as confused as you are"

"Annabeth" Piper said "Percabeth is your's and Percy's couple name"

"How did you know, and how did that came up?"

"My siblings told me about it and it's the first four letters in Percy's name and the last five letters of your name" Piper said

"I bet they got one for you and Jason, Frank and Hazel, and Leo and Reyna" I guessed

"Yep, Jason and I are Jasper, Frank and Hazel are Frazel, and Leo and Reyna is Leyna" Piper said "oh, and by the way Chris and Clarisse are Chirsse"

I snorted "do they know?" I asked

"No" she said "but don't tell them."

All of a sudden there was the loudest squeal in the universe. I looked behind me, then a pink cloud of smoke appeared and Aphrodite came out jumping up and down, squealing and screaming. Aphrodite grabbed my hand and tried to make me jump up and down as well.

"Can I help you plan the wedding, please, please, please, please" she begged

"Uh, sure" I reluctantly said

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" then she disappeared

"That was weird" Percy said

"Tell me about it." I once more looked at the Iris message with the gods, all the gods were out of shock except one - My mom. All the gods were trying to bring her back to reality, but she just sat there in her throne with her mouth open, and not even blinking, I doubt that she was even breathing.

Hermes and Apollo whispered something in Poseidon's ear "I'm not going to say that" he said

"Come on she hates you more than anything" Hermes said "that should make her come out of shock and want to kill you"

"As in that should bring her back to normal" Apollo added

"I am not going to say that" he said

"Hermes, you know the drill." All of a sudden Hermes turned into Poseidon, and Apollo covered Poseidon's mouth with bandages (and as Percy likes to call it a very useful tool that all demigods need) duct tape.

"Hey, Athena" Fake Poseidon said "Marry me?" Nothing happened

"Hmm guess she is very shocked" Apollo said

"Never noticed" Poseidon said once he was freed from the bandages. Hermes and Apollo, both, got a shower out of the no where.

"Should we cut the connection?" Percy asked

"Yeah" I said and swung my hand through the Iris message.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE OF THIS NEW AND FIXED CHAPTER.**


	9. Talk

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**PERCY'S POV.**

"Hey, uh, Percy" Annabeth called "you do know that even though I said yes I will still throw this at you right?" she asked as she lifted a brain of seaweed.

"Yeah, about that," I looked at my imaginary watch "look at the time" I walked backwards "I think its time to go to sleep don't you thin-" then a brain smashed my face

"Percy are you alright?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" I said "don't worry, my face will probably stop hurting in a week or so"

Annabeth walked towards me "you just got brain smashed"

"Literally" I murmured

"Don't be such a baby Percy" Annabeth said

"I can't seem to stay mad at you for long "I sighed

"Campers!" Chiron stomped his hooves on the stage "as interesting and surprising this is, it's twenty minutes past your bedtime." Campers groaned and left

"Goodnight guys" Piper and Jason said, along with everyone else

"Goodnight" both Percy and I said, along with Thalia and Nico. Annabeth, then, cut the connection off.

I got hold of Annabeths hand and held it tight. I remembered how I wanted to do that since we were twelve.

"Percy" Annabeth said "race you to your cabin?" she challenged

"In your marks" I said and we both got in ready positions "get se-" she started to run "cheater" I yelled at her

"Try to beat me" she encouraged. I did in fact beat her, but I didn't watch where I was going and crashed into a wall. Literally. Annabeth ran past me into my cabin, and locked the door. I tried to open it but I couldn't.

"Alright, Annabeth, come on, stop playing and open the door" I said "please"

"No" I heard her say. I didn't beg, I just put my back to wall and slid down until I was sitting down. I waited and waited for her to open the door but nothing happen. My head was swinging side ways as I struggled to stay awake. I woke up completely, got up and went to knock on the door of the Athena cabin. I didn't know what time it was so I decide to knock on that cabin because the lights were on.

I knocked and Malcolm opened "oh hey Percy" he said as he yawn "what do you need?"

"What time is?" I asked

"Time for you to get a watch" he murmured "hey Molly, what time is it?" he asked

"three in the morning" I heard her say

"You heard, right?" Malcolm asked I nodded my head "don't you have a clock in your cabin?"

"Annabeth locked me out." As soon as those words came out of my mouth everyone in the Athena cabin started to laugh.

"Did he just say Annabeth locked him out of his own cabin" someone asked

"Yes" Malcolm confirmed, then another round of laughs roared inside the cabin.

"Oh shut up" I said, then I pulled Malcolm out of his own cabin and put the lock from the inside of his door "see how you like it"

"Percy" Malcolm said "you are dumber than you look sometimes" then he bent down to lift up the rug and took a key out, he put the key in the knob and opened the door

"Cheater" I murmured "oh, we have to talk tomorrow Malcolm" I said and glared at him

"For what?" he asked

"Athena, Iris message" I said "ring any bells?"

"Oh that" he said "ok." Then he went inside of his cabin and shut the door.

A light bulb went of in my head, I walked to my cabin and saw the door knob of the back door, I tried to open it, but it was locked. I looked up the sky, then I got an idea. I grin and ran to the lake. I made an escalator from ice and ran back to my cabin. I place to escalator close to my cabin and it reached the roof just like I though it would. I climbed it and saw the outline of the roof door I asked Leo to make two years ago. 'Thank you Leo' I though as I opened the doors. I made the escalator melt and went in. I placed my foot on the corner of the bunk under the door, but I slipped and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Annabeth started to laugh.

"You know Percy" she said "you could have looked under the mat that's in front of your door and took the key and opened the door" she said

"I like to do things the hard way" I joked

"Tell me again, why am I getting married to an idiot?"

"Because this idiot is the idiot you love"

"Oh yeah" she wisely said (note the sarcasm)

"Ow" I groaned "my face hurts and so does my butt"

Annabeth laughed "don't be such a baby" she said

I looked at her than smile "I'll get you someday"

"As in never"

"Could be" I said as I curled into my bunk and Annabeth next to me

"Your such a cute idiot seaweed brain" she chuckled

"Your such a smart show off Wise girl"

"Bad combat"

"I know"

"Hey Percy"

"What?" I asked

"Why were you glaring so much at Malcolm

"I am going to kill him along with Thalia" I said

"Why?"

"To start things of" I said "Malcolm though that I got you pregnant, and that I would brake up with you"

"That was stupid" she laughed

"Then they both forced me into proposing to you without Athena or my dad knowing" he said

"You didn't tell either of our godly parents?" she asked

"Nope, Thalia didn't give me the chance, and neither did Malcolm" I said

"No wonder my mom was so shocked" she said

I groaned "she is going to kill me"

Annabeth laughed "don't worry seaweed brain" she said "I bet she will get used to it"

"No she wont because I will be dead before that happens"

"Percy" she said "she wont kill you"

"How do you know?" I asked

"I'll make sure she wont"

"You know Annabeth, sometimes I wonder what I did to get you" I sighed

"Just being a seaweed brain" she answered

"I love you" I told her

"Love you too" she said. I kissed her forehead and we both went to sleep.


	10. Aphrodite and Athena cabin

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I woke up the next morning snuggled next to Percy. I looked at Percy, he looked so cute when he was sleeping, even that little river of saliva coming out of his mouth was cute. I looked at the ring Percy gave me. The ring itself was a sparkling silver. The ring had three diamonds one big, and two small, one on either side of the big one. The big diamond is green and the other two are gray. Besides each small diamond were two symbols crossed, an owl and a trident. I took it off and looked inside of it. It had _PJ & AC always _in cursive. I smiled and put it back on. Just when I was about to snuggle into Percy again I heard a very loud squeal.

"AWWW, you two are so cute together" Aphrodite squealed. I jumped a little, but Percy jumped a little causing him to fall of the bunk bringing me along with him, fortunately (for me) I fell on top of him

"Ow" he groaned

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he lifted me off him then got up and helped me up

I looked at Aphrodite "Hi"

"Hi, now go on I'm just video taping your cuteness don't worry I won't be a bother" she said

"How long have you been recording?" I asked

"Well it's ten AM and I've been here since four AM, so do the math cause I don't want to"

"you've been here for six hours?" I asked

"Pretty much" she said

"Doing what?" Percy asked

"Taping your couple cuteness"

"Aphrodite, I mean this in a non disrespectful way, but your weird" Percy concluded

"If you two weren't so cute I would have punished you" she said

"Thank gods were cute" Percy, sarcastically, murmured

"So any other reason that your here?" I asked

"Actually yes," she said "go get ready and meet me in the Aphrodite cabin"

"What for?"

"we have many things to do" she announced "pick the day, dress, flowers, brides maids, maid of honor, place for the wedding, party theme-" she kept on listing things

"Whoa, Aphrodite calm down please" I sighed "it hasn't even been a day yet and you are already planning things?"

"The sooner the better" she said "and besides aren't you forgetting about telling some people?"

"My dad" I said "and Sally"

"Exactly" she said "come on and I'll take you to your dad, Percy can take you with Sally"

I though about it "can I tell them tomorrow?"

"No"

"You are not going to leave me alone till I agree, are you?" I asked

"Nope" she answered

"Fine, I'll be ready in about twenty minutes" I said

"Good I'll be waiting for you at the Aphrodite cabin"

"And I'll be sleeping" Percy said and laid back on the bunk again, covering his head with the pillow, I rolled my eyes and left, but no without giving him a kiss.

As soon as I went into my cabin, my siblings started to crowd me up, and saying things like _aw so cute_, and _good one, locking him out of his cabin,_ and stuff like that.

"How did you know that I locked him out of his cabin?" I asked

"He came and asked us the time then said that he didn't look at the clock in his cabin because you locked him out" Malcolm said

I laughed a little then told Malcolm "he is pissed at you"

"I know" he said "but I tried to help him, so if I die, I'll die knowing he didn't appreciate my help"

I laughed again "he appreciated help, just not the type if help that will get him killed"

"Mom has a heart" Molly screamed

"She hates Percy" I reminded them "or strongly dislike which ever term you like to use"

"So Annabeth" Malcolm said "Percy didn't tell you about that little talk we had yesterday, did he?"

"The one where you though that he was going to break up with me and that you thought he got me pregnant?" I asked

"Dang it, he did tell you"

"Seriously Malcolm, do we really look so obsessed with each other that you'd think he got me pregnant?"

"Maybe a little" my siblings chorused

"So on a change of subject's how are things with Alissa?" I asked

He blushed as everyone said "wooh Malcolm has a date"

"Shut up" Malcolm said and didn't answer me, instead he turned around and minded his own business. I took my cloths and went to the shower. When I got out I went to the Aphrodite cabin and I saw Aphrodite giving her kids make-up and fashion tips. Aphrodite finally noticed me and hugged her kids then she got up snapped her fingers and we appeared in front of my dads door.


	11. Beach talk

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

**PERCY'S POV**

After Annabeth and Aphrodite left I tried to fall asleep again, but Annabeth wasn't besides me to let me play with her hair so I decided to get up and take a shower. Just as I was coming out I saw Chiron galloping towards me.

"Hey Chiron" I said

"Hello Percy" he said "how are you?"

"I'm fine" I said "um, hey, about last night, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was going to propose to Annabeth, I know that to her you're a second dad"

"there is no need to worry Percy" Chiron said "though you did surprise the camp"

I smiled sheepishly "I'm full of surprises" I said

"Indeed you are Percy" Chiron agreed

"Still I'm sorry" I said

"Percy you are nineteen, you can make your own decisions now and your going to be twenty in what? two months?" he asked

I rubbed the back of my head "yeah, pretty much"

"And Annbeth's birthday is this month in the 25th" Chiron reminded me

"You know it bothers me that Annabeth is two months older than I am" I sighed

Chrion laughed "its nature Percy" he said

"Well nature doesn't like me much, and I'm not saying it because a whole bunch of trees and squirrels threw apples and acorns at me" I whined

Chiron raised an eyebrow "nature threw apples and acorns at you" he repeated "how did that happen?"

"Stoll prank gone wrong and I got blamed for it"

"You can never really trust the Stoll's" Chiron said and I nodded my head agreeing

"They are so hard-headed" I said

"Anyway Percy, someone is waiting for you down at the beach" he said

"Thanks Chiron" I said and left to the beach.

When I got to the beach a men with jet black hair, Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants was seated in the sand fishing. I silently cursed myself for being such and idiot, I turned on my heels and started to walk back to camp on my tippy toes.

"Aren't you going to say hi or something?" My dad asked

I sighed, turned back around and said "hi dad what's up?"

"Nothing much" he said "so anything interesting happened in your life yet"

"Nope" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow "you saw it yesterday, I proposed to Annabeth"

He stifled a laughed "I forgot about that" he said "I just came here because I wanted to talk to you about something else but now that you mention it, you should have seen Athena after the Iris message"

"Why am I so stupid?" I asked

"Your not stupid, your just simply low in smartness like me" he said

"Thanks dad that makes me feel way better" I sarcastically said

"Anyways now that you brought it up why didn't you tell Athena?" he asked

"I was going to tell her," I said "but Thalia and Malcolm wouldn't give me time for it"

He laughed "friends betray you?" he asked

"Apparently" I said

"Uh anyways, it took all the gods in Olympus to snap Athena out of her shock" he said

"Oh great, I broke her" I sighed

"She said that she wanted to talk to you" he said "and I want to talk to Annabeth, she mentioned something for my underwater palace"

I groaned "Great Annabeth's in heaven and I'm in Hades"

My dad laughed again "don't worry" he said

"Easy for you to say" I grumbled "Athena isn't trying to kill you"

"Don't worry about it too much" he said "now what I wanted to talk to you about is that, how come you got locked out of the cabin?"

I groaned "Annabeth and I had a race to see who got there first, I got there first and slammed against the wall"

"You crashed onto the wall?"

I nodded my head "anyways, Annabeth went in and lock me out"

"How'd you get in?" he asked

"I asked Leo to make a roof door" I said "so I made a stair out of water and climb in, but I ended falling in"

"You have a weird way of doing things" he said

"I know" I agreed

"Well, Percy I have to go, I'll talk to you later" then he disappeared.

I AM DEAD! I screamed in my head


	12. I TELL MY FAMILY

**R&R. ENJOY.**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I knocked on my dad's and the door flew opened almost immediately. My dad saw me gave me a hug and told to come in. For some reason Aphrodite wasn't there with me. I came in my dad's apartment and sat down.

"Annabeth!" my mortal half brothers came in screaming to the living room and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey guy's sit down I have some good news to tell you." I said

"And what could that be Anna-"my dad was saying when there was a flash in the room and Aphrodite came out saying

"Look Annabeth which roses do you like pink or red?"

"Aphrodite could you wait I haven't even told them yet and I'm waiting for my step-mom."

"Did someone call for me?" Annabeth's step-mom asked.

"Yes I did. Ok now we can tell them Aphrodite." I said

"Tell us what Annabeth. You're not pregnant are you?" my dad asked worried.

I stared at him like he was crazy then I said "no dad I'm not pregnant and if I was Percy would've been dead by now. You know how my mom takes charge on whoever dares to touch me or hurt me even if that person was my boyfriend." I said reliving my dad.

"Now the real news are…" I said

Making my family hold on to their breaths

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I almost screamed making my family and jump up and down with me.

"Are you serious Annabeth" my half-brother Matthew asked "I mean who would want to marry YOU." Matthew asked sarcastically.

"Yes I'm very serious and Percy is the person who wants to marry me." I said answering his sarcastic question.

"Well he finally got the got the guts to ask you. It sure took him long enough." My dad said

"Uh dad what do you mean with "it took him long enough" how did you know he was going to ask me to marry him.' I asked

"Oh um Percy came to ask me for your hand a few months ago when you were all sleeping and I was awake." My dad said

"Oh ok. Anyways I need my step-mom to help me, my mom and Aphrodite with the wedding plans." I said "can you help us."

"Of course Annabeth I would love to help you" my step-mom said smiling great we start tomorrow or whenever Aphrodite want. Now can we leave Percy might be waiting for me." I said complaining to Aphrodite.

"fine." Said Aphrodite.

"See you guy's later. Bye" I said

"Bye." My family said in unison.

With a snap of Aphrodite's fingers we returned to C-H-B hill.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, I KNOW I DIDN'T CHANGE IT MUCH BUT I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING WRONG WITH IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED **

**R&R**


	13. THE DEAL

**R&R. ENJOY.**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

I was walking up the hill when I saw a flash behind me. I turned around to see what it was and to my surprise Annabeth was there with Aphrodite.

"Annabeth?" I asked just to make sure Aphrodite wasn't playing a trick with me.

"PERCY" she screamed as she ran towards me and jumped. Of course I cached her and spinned her around a few times I stopped put her down and we kissed. We didn't get to kiss to long because Aphrodite was high pitch screaming and she interrupted the moment.

"Aphrodite would you stop screaming so loud you're going to make everyone at C-H-B deaf." Annabeth and I said in unison.

"AWWWW YOU TWO ARE SOOOO CUTE!" Aphrodite screamed again "Annabeth I need you up by 9:00 am tomorrow ok? Bye" and with a snap of her fingers she was gone

"I didn't even get say ok nor can it be later than that." Annabeth complained.

"Stop complaining Annabeth you're going to have to get use to that till you have the day of the wedding." I said "And talking about the wedding we have to go tell my mom you said yes."

"OH COME ON SEAWEED BRAIN ITS TO MUCH!" she complained almost screaming.

"Annabeth if we go, I'll let you choose what we do to for the rest of today and the rest of the time we have tomorrow." I said trying to make a deal with her

"Anything?" Annabeth said with a creepy evil look on her face.

"Even though you are creeping me out with that look yes anything." I said nervously

"Deal!" Annabeth said taking her hand out of her pocket and stretching it towards me. We shook hands and the deal was sealed.

"Okay, now that's over with, let's go tell Chiron that we are going to leave to tell my mom" I suggested

"Wait, hold on, let's have a race to see who gets up their first"

"Eh, sure why not" I agreed "In your marks- hold on before I continue don't cheat this time like last night" I said

"Ok" she said

"In your marks, get set, GO!" I said as we both started running towards the big house. Apparently nature still hates me because I trip with a tree root. You know the one that stick out of the ground. Annabeth was way ahead of me by fifteen seconds and the big house was fifteen seconds away when I fell. I walked up to the porch of the big house as Annabeth laugh her butt of at me.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, you probably had that planned" I said

"No I didn't, that was totally unexpected" she laughed

I stuck my tongue out at her he just smiled at me. She opened the door and went in with me behind.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, I KNOW I DIDN'T CHANGE IT MUCH BUT I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING WRONG WITH IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED **

**R&R**


	14. NO RELAXATION

**R&R. ENJOY.**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Well apparently Percy convinced me of going to his mom's apartment. We were driving to Percy's house when our favorite song came on (The song we heard when Percy was driving us to our first official date.) And we started singing it

**Thought that I was going crazy**  
**Just having one of those days yeah**  
**Didn't know what to do**  
**Then there was you**

**And everything went from wrong to right**  
**And the stars came out and filled up the sky**  
**The music you were playing really blew my mind**  
**It was love at first sight**

**'Cos baby when I heard you**  
**For the first time I knew**  
**We were meant to be as one**

**Was tired of running out of luck**  
**Thinking 'bout giving up yeah**  
**Didn't know what to do**  
**Then there was you**

**And everything went from wrong to right**  
**And the stars came out and filled up the sky**  
**The music you were playing really blew my mind**  
**It was love at first sight**

**'Cos baby when I heard you**  
**For the first time I knew**  
**We were meant to be as one**

**'Cos baby when I heard you**  
**For the first time I knew**  
**We were meant to be as one**

**And everything went from wrong to right**  
**And the stars came out and filled up the sky**  
**The music you were playing really blew my mind**  
**It was love at first sight**  
**Love at first sight**  
**Love at first sight**  
**Love at first sight**

**Baby when I heard you**  
**For the first time I knew**  
**We were meant to be as one**

**Baby when I heard you**  
**For the first time I knew**  
**We were meant to be as one**

**It was love, it was love, it was love, it was love**

**It was love, it was love, it was love, it was love.**

**(I just found this song trying to get a song for Percy and Annabeth I have the link for it on my profile.)**

"You can't sing." Percy said, but I could tell he was joking.

"Should you really be talking?" She asked.

"Touche. So Annabeth have you thought of a day for our wedding?" Percy asked.

"Let me think since my birthday is on the 25th I guess can make on November 5, Aphrodite wont let me make it any later. Do you like that day?" **(Sorry I don't know when Annabeth's birthday is. So I just made a day up.)**

"Hmmm November the 5th… sure it's your choice, as long as were always together." Percy said. Those six words became our code ever since... that day.

"Ok so we got the day. I'm going to tell Aphrodite and everyone else that tomorrow." I said as Percy parked in the parking lot of the apartments

As we got out the car a felt a small breeze behind me and made me shiver. I turned around unsheathed my knife and pointed it at… no one?

"Annabeth are you alright?" Percy asked as he looked concernedly at me.

"Ye- yeah I'm alright I just felt a small breeze behind me, I thought it was a monster or something like that. Come on lets go." I said as I sheathed my knife back in its sheath. **  
**

"Alright let's go." Percy said as his hand intertwined with mine.

As we walked to the apartment I felt as if someone was watching me. Again I turned around and saw no one. What's going on here? I asked myself. Percy knocked on the door and Paul opened it.

He told us to come in and we did then we just sat down. I heard Percy's mom calling "who is that Paul?"

"It's Percy and Annabeth." Screamed Paul loud enough so that sally could hear.

"PERCY!" I heard a voice of a kid about two years old and Percy's mortal half brother,Tommy, came in jumping onto his lap and hugging him.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing?" Percy asked as he handed me the kid and I sat him on my lap.

"Nothing much wjust coworing my new coworing book." He said as he gave me his new Mickey the mouse coloring book. I said "It's really nice you know. I wish I could color like you." I said nicely as I looked at his coloring. The only thing I saw was scribble scrabble here and there and a whole bunch of color mixed together making it hard to look at the drawings.

"Weally? I can teach you if you want." He said with cute little eyes staring straight at me.

"OH no no no it's alright." I said really quickly "We are just here to give you guy's some good news."

"And what could that be?" Asked sally as she came into the living room while brushing her wet hair.

"First guess." Percy said with a smirk

"Ok. Let me think. " Sally looked in deep though. " Is Annabeth pregnant?" Asked sally worried

"NO!" Percy and I screamed at the same time.

"Jeez why does everyone keep guessing that." I said starting to get annoyed.

"Alright then what's the good news then?" Asked sally relieved.

"Annabeth show them." Said Percy

I raise my hand to show Sally and Paul the ring that Percy gave me.

"Percy you finally did it? When? Where? How?" asked sally.

"Yep. Yesterday at night. At C-H-B at the campfire. And how. Thalia got mad at me so she didn't want to give me any more time so she almost killed me making me do it." Percy said

"Wow Percy that's a very surprising way or more of a weird way of persuading you to do something." Said Paul.

"Not really. Not for half-bloods. Stranger things have happened to me." Percy said

We stayed to talk to them a little,and once in a while Tommy would give me a crayon and "teach" me to draw and color.

After a few twenty minutes I stood up and said, "well we have to go Percy still has a deal to keep with me."

"Alright take care guy's and congrats." Said Paul and Sally.

"bye." I said in unison with Percy and with that we were of to the car.

* * *

**R&R**


	15. SPIDER FRENZY

**R&R. ENJOY. **

**Spider Frenzy**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

I was walking with Annabeth when all of a sudden she just stood straight up as if somebody was behind stabbing her. I looked back to check but no one was there (a good thing to.) Then I turned to where she was looking. Towards my car, (which by the way is a Ferrari spyder) there were about 90 spiders in front of it maybe more(go figure.)

"Annabeth go back to my mom's apartment" I said "fast."

"No Percy I'm staying here with you" she said firmly "we are a team. Remember?"

"Yes I remember, but I also remember that spiders freak you out." I said.

"Percy I have overcome that fear." Annabeth said trying to convince me.

"Oh really? Then what would you do if I told there are 20 more spider's under you?" I said trying to prove my point.

"WAIT. WHAT?!" Annabeth screamed as she jumped up and down trying to shake the "spiders" of.

"See Annabeth you haven't overcome that fear of spiders you have. Now hurry back to my mom's apartment." I said in a pleadingly and worried tone of voice.

"NO Percy I am staying here with you!" she said

"Sorry Annabeth I didn't want to do this." I said as I wrapped my hand around hers. I closed my eyes tightly and imagined that I and Annabeth were water vapor and I imagined my mom's apartment. I opened my eyes, I saw a collection of photos of me and my mom and fell to my knees. The only things holding me from falling to the floor where my hands and knees. My mom and Paul came running to me helping me up and my brother asking me if I was okay.

"Percy are you okay?" asked my mom worried.

"Yeah I'm alright." I said reassuring my mom.

"Annabeth stay here. I'll be right back Iris message Thalia and Nico tell them to come help me." I said in a soft tone. "Give me you're knife I might need."

"No Percy I want to go wi-"Annabeth said but I cut in

"No Annabeth, listen to me, please." I said. "Those things can hurt you, gods know how bad, and I don't want to risk you, understood""

I unsheathed her knife, took it out and kept it and said "Mom, Paul don't let her follow me"

"Why Percy? What's going on" my mom said with worried plastered all over her face

"Don't worry mom I'll explain everything to you later." I said as a vapor traveled back to where I was with Annabeth.

As I was walking towards my car I noticed that there were more spiders than the last time. I also noticed that the spiders were moving closer and closer together as if they were forming something. No not something a monster...

ARACHNE!

She was big heck big is to little compared to Arachne she was huge. From her waist down she was all spiders. Her legs looked as if she had thorns. From her waist up she had women body her fingers had nails like knifes. Her face was the same way around her chin and cheeks. Her teeth looked very sharp and thin. Her eyes were the ones that freaked me out the most. They were pitch black. With a shine that creeps me out.

I took riptide out just incase anything bad happened and she tried to attack me.

"You son of Poseidon. What have you done with her? Where is she?" asked Arachne searching around for someone.

I felt a strong shiver go up and down my spine. I bet she was talking about Annabeth. I got my courage up and asked "who are you talking about spidy?"

"I'm talking about Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, demigod scum." She said and I became worried. If Arachne was still searching for her after so many years, it was never good.

"What do you want with her?" I asked.

"I want revenge, I want to kill her for what she did to me, for stealing was rightfully belonged to mine, for making me weave my own trap, for making me fall into Tartarus." Arachne said

"Annabeth did what she had to survive"I said.

"Yet she fell into Tartarus as well, and you went down with her. I know all about it, but just her falling into Tartarus isn't enough." Arachne hissed. "You two got out after you found the door of death, but I didn't, I had to find another way and it wasn't easy"

"To sad, to bad"

"I do know something that will torture her." Arachne said, she started walking towards me, I got in a fighting position and waited for her to attack, but she didn't. "I should just torture you," she ran a figure from my chick down to my chin and up my other cheek "then when she comes out from hiding, I'll just dig my nails into my your chest, and pull you're heart out" she put a hand on my chest and slowly raised her fingers so that the tip of her nails were "standing" she pinched my skin and made a pulling up gesture. "Do you like my plan?"

"Well, there are a few things wrong with that." I said.

"Oh, really?" She asked. "Like what?"

"Well, to torture me first, you have to catch me, and I'm not an easy catch. Second, she wont come out from hiding because she no where close to here-"

"But I smell her scent."

"It must be me," I said "I'm around her so much I must have cough her scent, now can I continue, I hate it when someone interrupts me."

She looked like she just had a brain fast and nodded. "You might want to take notes," I stated. "Do you have a pencil and a notepad?" I asked.

Arachne nodded her head in 'no' gesture "all right hold on, I'll be back in a sec." I vapor traveled to my mom's apartment and went to Annabeth.

"Listen, I'm distracting Arachne us much as I can, I want you to go into Tommy's room and out of the fire escape, Blackjack will be here soon, don't go out until he is waiting out the fire escape, understood?"

Annabeth nodded her head "Percy be careful." She put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me. "Next time let me fight with you."

"Depends on the monster." I said. "Mom, Paul, make sure that she does what I told her," I ordered.

"Percy tell me what's going on." My mom insisted.

"Arachne managed to escape Tartarus and is out to get Annabeth." I explained. "Now has anyone seen a pencil and a notebook or piece of paper."

Tommy ran out of the living room and into his room, which use to be mine but Annabeth and I rented and apartment so I moved out, and then he came back with a pencil and notebook paper.

"Thank you." I said as I ruffled his hair. "Gotta go, BRB." And so I walked out, not using vapor travel, why? I don't know, It's my ADHD acting up.

When I was in front of Arachne, I gave her the utensils. "Take note." I order. Arachne sat down and put the paper on the floor with the pencil in her hand, ready to write.

"I'll start from the top, First, to torture someone, you need to catch them, and no demigod is an easy catch." She wrote it down. "Second, to make someone come out of hiding you got to make sure that person is there, because maybe it's just someone else using the same perfume." She wrote it down. "Thirdly, to pull someone's heart out, you must have the right tools, if you take it out by just digging your nails into someone's chest, you will damage the heart." Arachne nodded enthusiastically. I turned to look at the edifice and saw a black figure swoop down behind it, I sighed in relief and turned to look at Arachne. "And fourthly you need to check the type of skin your victim has, sometimes their skin will be hard as a brick, steel, or wood and sometimes soft as a cotton ball, plastic, or paper. Did you get that?" I asked

Arachne nodded.

"Now go home and study it, you have a test in a week. I expect to see you here next Wednesday." Arachne got up and was ready to leave when she froze and looked up. I looked up too and noticed that Blackjack was hovering above us, and to make matters worse you could see Annabeth.

Arachne turned to me. "You tricked me!" Arachne seethed.

"I did not, you were just stupid enough to listen to my rambling." I said. "And besides you can't reach her, just go home."

"I can't reach her but I can reach you." I took Riptide out and got ready to fight. A shadow started to form next to me, and Thalia and Nico were by my side in a matter of seconds we started attacking.

* * *

**R&R**


	16. DISASTER STRIKES!

**R&R**

**Disaster Strikes**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV **

Oh no Percy's in deep trouble I need to go help him. I thought as I looked through the window

"Annabeth are you alright." Said sally

"Sort of. Do you know where Percy keeps his drachmas." I asked

"Yes I do. He always gives some to me incase he has a quest and is near me he can come and get some from me." Sally said as she handed me a couple of drachmas.

I walked towards the kitchen window and got a bit of water in my hand I threw it up at the ceiling as it fell it started to form a rainbow.

I immediately started saying "O Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Thalia Grace wherever she's at." As I said that an Iris message started to form. My friend, Thalia Grace, had her back to the Iris message, she seemed to be talking with lady Artemis.

"Thalia" I called

Thalia jumped a little and turned to look at me "oh, hey Annabeth, now isn't really a good time you-"

"It has to be a good time"

Thalia noticed my worried look and said "hey, what's wrong?" she asked

"It's Percy, we came to visit his mom, and when we were headed to his car we saw a bunch of spiders around it, he brought me back to Sally's, and then out of the nowhere Arachne showed up, he's trying to distract her so I can escape, he said Blackjack is coming soon, but that's not the point, the point is that Arachne is stupid but will soon realized that he is only distracting her and will attack him, she's strong he might or might not stand a chance against her."

"Alright," she turned to Artemis "may I go help him"

"Yes" she nodded her head

"I'm also going to get Nico"

"Then tell him to meet me at wal*mart in Minneapolis."

"Alright, bye" I said

"Bye" and the connection broke.

I sprayed some water again and this time asked for Nico, he was turned to me, but was busy eating to notice me "Nico" I called

He jumped and looked at me "what, and make it snappy before Persephone comes back"

"It's Percy, we came to visit his mom, and when we were headed to his car we saw a bunch of spiders around it, he brought me back to Sally's, and then out of the nowhere Arachne showed up, he's trying to distract her so I can escape, he said Blackjack is coming soon, but that's not the point, the point is that Arachne is stupid but will soon realized that he is only distracting her and will attack him, she's strong he might or might not stand a chance against her."

"Alright I'm going" he got up

"Hold on, I also told Thalia about this, she wants you to go get at her at wla*mart in Minneapolis."

"Alright we will be there ASAP." he shadowed travel out and the connection broke

"Annie, a horse with wings is on the wire escwape" Tommy said

"Alright, thanks for telling me"

"No probwem"

"Sally, don't worry, he'll be fine, Thalia and Nico are on there way"

Sally nodded "be careful when you ho"

I nodded my head and went for Tommy's room, much cleaner than Percy had it when it was his, and went to the fire escape. Blackjack looked at me and sort of snorted. He was probably saying "hey boss's girlfriend, how you doing, you called for a handsome Pegasus?"

"Hey Blackjack" I said "keep us hovering on top of Arachne but don't let her notice us, I want to help Percy, Thalia and Nico in some case of emergency. Blackjack whined and flew up. He did as I told him and kept us hovering on top of Arachne. Percy was talking to her and she was writing some thing down. Percy then told her something else and she stood up, she tensed and looked up. She noticed me and growled at Percy they exchanged words and she ran to attack Percy, thankfully Nico and Thalia appeared next to Percy, and they started fighting.

Everything happened so fast, I couldn't really process it. As soon as Arachne attacked Nico and Thalia appeared next to Percy. Thalia stood at a safe distance and shot arrows, while Percy and Nico charged trying to hit Arachne without getting themselves hurt. Arachne did have a way to fight all three of them. She was throwing little web balls that had small needles on them, they were dripping a purple substance... Poison. Percy and Nico would throw the balls back by hitting them with their swords like a baseball bat. I looked at Thalia, a ball was headed her way, and she hasn't even noticed it. When Thalia finally did, it was a little to late. Percy had noticed it before her and ran, he was pointing his sword towards Thalia as if he was getting ready to hit a home run, but he wouldn't get it in time, he must have known that because he let his sword fall by his side and then let if fall to the ground. He took my knife out and threw it at Arachne, he pushed Thalia down, in time for the ball to miss her, but it hit Percy on the right shoulder.

Percy let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor next to Thalia. He put his left hand on his shoulder as he kept screaming in pain. I looked at where Arachne was, my knife had missed her, but Nico summoned some dead soldiers to attack her. I couldn't take it any more, I ordered Blackjack to fly low enough for me to jump of him. While Nico distracted Arachne, I got my knife and tried to sneak up on Arachne, but she sensed me. She turned to me and we started fighting, thank gods she didn't use those web balls. Instead she used her nasty claw like nails. My body was shaking with fear, sure, I have gone to hell and back literally but Arachne dragged me into it, and I had faced her down there and lost. Ever since then my fear for her and spiders had increased. I wanted to cry but I knew that would get me nowhere so I just kept fighting, pushing my fear down. It took a lot of my strength and will but I finally manged to kill her, she evaporated into gold dust with a screech and noting was left.

As soon as I saw Arachne turn into dust, I ran to Percy. Thalia had his head on her lap. He looked pale, his lips were a bluish-green, he eyes looked like he hadn't slept in years.

"Percy," I gasped "I'm sorry Percy, I shouldn't have let you fight her, I knew her tricks yet I didn't stop you"

Percy put a hand on my cheek and wiped off a tear that had left without my permission "it's not your fault wise girl, I would have fought her anyway"

I took his car keys out of his pockets and ran to his a car, a few minutes later I returned with a small baggie of Ambrosia "eat it" I told him and he did, he didn't look much better he still looked the same

A voice laughed inside my head "you think you can heal him with Ambrosia, please, he'll die before you find a cure. The poison the web balls as in them were a mix of both normal insects and reptiles and monsters, he at the most twenty minutes, you'll never get to your precious camp in time to save him"

I gasped, if ambrosia could heal poison from some monsters, mortal doctors could heal him of the rest "we have twenty minutes to get him to a hospital" I said "I'll be back."

I didn't let them answer me, I just started running to Sally's apartment. I told Sally to call an ambulance and pretty soon paramedics put Percy in a stretcher and Sally let me go with him in the ambulance.

* * *

**R&R**


	17. EMERGENCY PHONE CALL!

**R&R **

**There is a new poll on my profile **

**Emergency Phone call**

* * *

Percy kept trying to close his eyes but I wouldn't him. I just splashed bits of icy cold water on his face to make him stay awake. When we got to the hospital we were going straight for the emergency room but a nurse got in front of me and stopped me.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you're going to have to stay here and wait." The nurse said.

"but-"I started to complained but there was no use the doctors were way ahead of me and if I kept going forward the nurses and doctors would stop me and take me to the waiting area so I decided to go on my own free will and make a call. (I don't care if it attracts monsters if It does well I can take my anger out on them!) First of all decided to call my dad. I told him everything that happened and he said that he was on his way. Then I decided to call my phone which I left at C-H-B. My phone kept ringing when finally Malcolm answered.

"Hello. Who is this? And whoever it is make it fast or Annabeth will kill me." Malcolm said.

"Hey Malcolm it's me Annabeth." I said, trying to sound normal

"Oh ah hey Annabeth sorry I answered you're phone, I'll leave it alone next time alright?" Malcolm said

"Don't worry Malcolm I'm not going to kill you don't worry." I said, I laughed half-heartily

"Annabeth are you alright you don't sound as cheerful as you normally are." Malcolm said

"Yeah I'm alright. Sort of." I answered

"Annabeth Chiron wants to know where you are." Malcolm said.

"I- I'm at the hospital." I said, I noticed my voice was getting shaky

"Annabeth, what happened? Are you alright?" Malcolm asked.

"Malcolm I- I'm okay. It's Percy that I'm worried about." I said

"What happened to him is he ok." Malcolm asked.

"Malcolm just come to the hospital and bring Chiron and Will." I said "then I'll explain everything. Also bring Chiron."

"Alright Annabeth is there anyone else you want us to bring." Malcolm asked.

"Is Tyson there?" I asked.

"Yes why? Do you want us to bring him along?" Malcolm asked.

"No I don't want the poor guy to be worried too much about Percy. If anything happens I will tell him." I said firmly.

"Alright Annabeth we will be right there." Malcolm said and hanged up. And with that I went to the waiting room. My dad, my step-mom, and my half-brothers Matthew and bobby were there waiting for me. (They moved to New York because of my dad's job.) And surprisingly my mom, Athena, was there.


	18. THE HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE

**R&R. ENJOY. **

**The Nightmare**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

My head was on my mom's lap, I was trying not to cry. We had gotten zero news from the doctors and the nurses. It's been half an hour since I called Malcolm. I was getting up to go take a walk outside the hospital to see when they would arrive when I saw Thalia come in. Thalia ran over to me and hugged me. I couldn't hold it anymore, I let some tears escape my eyes. When we separated from each other Will, Malcolm and Chiron gave me a hug, Clarisse was there as well.

"Annabeth I need you to tell us exactly what happened so we can see what we can do for him" Chiron said.

"Percy and I went to his mom's apartment to tell her that he had asked me to marry him, and then when we were going to his a car a whole bunch of spiders were there.-" I kept telling him about everything that happened, from when he called Blackjack to when I fought Arachne.

"Do you know what type of poison that is?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Arachne said it was poison from all mortal creatures especially spiders, and from monsters." **(Just so you know, I am making this stuff up.)**

"Anything else?" He asked.

"When we were in the ambulance and the paramedic wasnt paying attention to us, Percy said that he didn't think even Apollo could heal him, that it was worst when when the pit scorpion stung him." I said

Chiron looked in deep though for a while, then he said "Annabeth I'm sorry, even Percy surprised me this time, he may be right about doubting that Apollo could heal him." He said.

"So you're trying to tell me that Percy wont survive?" I asked as I held back a sob.

"I'm not sure Annabeth. I'm just simply saying that his chances of survival are 10 percent." He said

I started to cry when I heard Clarisse say "wow so we finally found a match for the great O' great hero of Olympus" Clarisse said.

I threw my knife at the wall right next to her and missing her only by only a few inches. Her eyes widen and she became quiet.

Then I dug my head into my legs and started to silently cry.

"Clarisse either that mean shut up because you're not helping or that means I'll talk to you later and not in the good way. Thalia said. Four hours passed and I picked up my head up as a doctor walked I jumped out of my chair as he called for Percy's family, of course I was the first one to go up to him.

"I have good news and bad news. Which would you all like to here first?" the doctor asked. No one answer they were all waiting for me to make the choice.

"Tell us the good news first please." I said.

"The good news is that we were able to stop the poison from reaching his heart and any other weak spots he may have." The doctor said relieving me.

"Now should I tell you the bad news or should I wait for another moment?" he asked.

"No." I said calmly. "Please tell us the bad news." I said.

"Well the bad news is that he is in a very deep comma there is no telling how long it can take him to awaken. Some commas take days, weeks, months and even years, and I'm afraid that his case is so severe that he may probably not wake up until months from now, and sometimes months turn to years," he sighed. "I'm sorry but that's the best we could have done." He said then he walked away.

I fell to my knees, I couldn't hold it anymore, tears escaped my eyes,"no, no, no, no" I kept saying repeatedly wishing that all this was a dream. The more I tried to wake up the more it turned to reality. Thalia picked me up and took me to a chair where she tried to comfort me. I was crying so much I hadn't realized I was now dreaming.

I was dreaming of a beach. There were to figures coming towards me a girl and a Pegasus. As the figures came closer I realized the girl was me and the Pegasus was Blackjack. Blackjack didn't look to good and neither did I. blackjack was still black but much skinnier. Skinny enough to be able to show his ribs. His coat wasn't well taken cared of and he looked like his was about to drop dead. I looked like a total wreck. My hair was tied in knots and it was puffy. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I looked older like about 30 years old. I felt something hit my foot. I picked up the front of a newspaper and read the name of the newspaper "Olympus daily." Then read the headline. "Our hero of Olympus died a year after being in comma." I started to cry when the scene shifted. I saw Percy he was facing me giving me his goofy smiled.

Percy waved at me and mouthed the words "Annabeth. I love you, we'll see each other soon." His voice echoed in the darkness Then he turned around and started walking. He walked towards a bright light and I woke up startled. Everyone looked at me and I started to cry.

My mom walked over to me hugged me and said "don't worry Annabeth, he'll be fine" the she grumbled something I couldn't understand "he is strong, he'll pull through."

I nodded my head, and she said "I told Apollo if he could help in anyway, so right now he is trying to make an antidote, alright, don't worry"

I nodded my head again "thanks"

My mom hugged me and said "I better get back to Olympus before my father starts going crazy." She hugged me and left in a flash.

* * *

**R&R**


	19. A MIRACLE

**R&R. ENJOY. I AN NOT RICK RIORDAN THE CREATOR OF THIS AWESOME BOOK CALLED PJO**

**A Miracle**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Thalia came to me and out an arm around my shoulders. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"You don't look like it." She stated.

I sighed "can we see Percy yet?"

"As soon as Sally and Paul come out."

I smiled at her and laid my head on her shoulder. After a few minutes passed, Sally and Paul came back in. Sally's eyes were read and puffy she had tear marks on cheeks. I felt a pain in my chest. To see Sally like that really broke my heart, she shouldn't be going through this all over again. Paul had an arm around her comfortingly. I felt guilty, it was me who was suppose to be in Percy's position. Sally turned to me and gave me a sad smile and a look telling me that I could go in.

I sighed, got up and went to Percy's room. I sat on the chair that was by his bedside and grab his hand. I talked to me every once in a while and my voice a cracked a little. I stood up and slowly laid my head on his chest, I couldn't hold it anymore, I let my tears fall down. I cried and cried, for who knows how long. I calmed down a little to notice that his heart was beating normally. Then after a few seconds I heard a groan. I looked to see if Percy was awake, but I had no such luck.

I laid my head back on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. After a while I felt a hand on my back, and I was pretty sure that Sally or someone had come in to check if Percy and/or I were alright. I lifted my head to look at my side and saw now one. I quickly turned my head to look at at Percy and my eyes widened.

Percy had his eyes barely opened and he had the sarcastic, troublemaker smile that she eventually liked.

"Percy" her breath caught

"Am I dead, cause if I'm not, why is there an angel on my chest?" he's voice was playful **(does anyone else confuse angel with angle?)**

"Percy," I hugged him tight "I'll be back hold on" I got up and ran outside to get a doc, A,K,A doctor. I told him what happened and went to Percy.

* * *

**R&R**


	20. LOL!

**REVIEWS THAT MADE ME SMILE AND HELPED ME:**

**1:FOXYDIVA: Wow this story is like super awesome! I think I have an idea of Percy's brother's .If It's not good then howbout that's not good...well I got nothin. Sorry:( good story. Did I mention your story was awesome:)**

**2:WANNABANNABETH X4:**

**#1:Oh my gods you have to update like supper dipper soon or sooner then that if possible (if gods and monsters existing in the same world as humans is possible then I think updating really soon is possible)**

**#2:I forgot to coment on this last time but I think it is hilarious that everyone thinks Annabeth is pregnant!**

**#3: The thing a knife goes in is a sheath and no one knows when Annabeths birthday is.**

**#4: Ill admit I thought they were gonna be a little older in this story like 20**

**3: GODDESS OF THE DARK FLAME: OMG why did you leave it at that update soon i will freak if you don't**  
**UPDATE SOON PLZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**4:SONOFNEPTUNE86: Hey I like the story hope u can post another chapter if ur going too.**

**THANKS FOR THE HELP AND EVERYTHING CHILDOFWISDOM**

**THANKS FOR YOU'RE AWSOME COMMENTS I DIDN'T REALLY THINK PEOPLE WOULD LIKE MY STORY, BUT THANKS. LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW / STORY.**

THALIA'S POV

We were all sitting quietly sad and worried for Percy. Annabeth just came in with a huge smile almost laughing (I think she got hit on her head with something or maybe she just went loca la daisy with so much depression.) poor thing I nodded my head worried about her. Annabeth instead of staying in a seat Annabeth went straight for a doctor. She was talking to him when all of a sudden he went wide eye pushed Annabeth to the side a little and ran for Percy's room along with some nurses. Everyone was staring at Annabeth specially Sally and Paul.

I got up went to her and asked her "Annabeth are you ok? One minute you are all sad and depress you go into Percy's room and you start jumping up and down up and down with a huge smile."

"Thalia there is no reason to be sad anymore" Annabeth said confusing me.

"And why is that Annabeth? You know what situation Percy is in." I said trying to get her back to normal.

"But right now there is a difference." She said getting me confuse more.

"And what is that?" I asked hoping something didn't biter her neck or her arm.

"Well because right now I know that Percy is going to make it." She said making me even more confuse if possible. Everyone was just staring at her like she was crazy.

"And what makes you believe that? I mean I know that Percy is strong and all and you know what Chiron said." I said.

"Well when I was with Percy I got my head and placed on Percy's chest all of a sudden his heartbeat started to beat normally not to fast or to slow just a normal tap. Then I felt something on my back I stood up straight and looked at Percy he was smiling at me with his goofy smile his eyes were barley opened but they stilled sparkle with the same love he always looks at." Annabeth said whispering in my ear and I caught her massage.

"Are you serious." I said with a big smile. She nodded and we jumped up and down with high pitch screams (which really wasn't our thing but we made an exception.) we walked to our seats right next to sally and Paul.

"What are you two so happy about?" Asked sally almost mad.

"Well Percy's dead." We both said almost cracking up trying not to blow our cover.

"Well this is a good way to have faith in him." Sally said almost red of anger.

"Ha ha ha. Sorry Annabeth you are just going to have to tell them I couldn't help laughing she almost fail for it." I said cracking up.

"Alright Thalia now you made me laugh." Annabeth said cracking of laughter along with me.

"Annabeth chase." The doctor said and she stopped laughing.

"Yes?" she asked with a firm expression.

"Mr. Jackson wants to see you." He said confusing sally.

"I'm coming. Thalia explain everything to sally would you and with that she went off with Percy.

I started to tell Sally and everyone what happened with Annabeth and Percy.

**Thanks for reading.**

**For those readers who don't know what loca mean**

**Loca is Spanish for crazy**


	21. FINALLY AWAKE

**PERCY'S POV**

I smiled as soon as Annabeth opened and closed the door. She hugged me and kissed me. I really missed her kisses.

"I though I had died when I saw you." I said trying to make a joke.

"Why is that Percy?" Annabeth asked already irritated.

"Because I saw and angel crying on top of me." I said with the smile she likes the best.

"Oh Percy I missed you so much." She said as she hugged me and cried.

"Oh come on Annabeth stop crying. What happened the brave motionless wisegirl I know?" I asked kidding around.

"Percy if you weren't so bad in this condition I would knock you out right now myself." She said holding her fist up.

"Ah ha there she is." I said laughing.

"Annabeth how much time have I been out?" I asked worried about the answer.

"Two days. Why? She asked me with a confused look.

"First of all I hope you didn't spend these two days crying for me instead I hoped you used them to plan the wedding. And second of all how close are we to you're birthday.

"About the first one I was too depressed to think about the wedding." Annabeth said with a smile that said oops.

I sighed "I feared as much. How about the second one?"

"And about the second one. My birthday is in a week. Why?" she asked as if she knew I had a crazy idea.

"Because that only leaves me 3 days to heal fast enough to be able to celebrate you're birthday with you and everyone else." I said as my mom came in.

"Mom, Paul." I said happily while Annabeth snorted almost laughing.

"Not a worn Annabeth not-a-word." My mom said saying not a word very slowly.

I looked back and forth from my mom to Annabeth

"Wh-whats going on between you two?" I asked very curious.

"Nothing Percy she just made me get a little extra worried." My mom said as she looked at me and I knew she was lying.

**Thanks for reading.**

**If anybody has any ideas as to what I can put on the next chapter please comment because I am running short on ideas. THANK YOU**


	22. KABOOM! EXPLOSION

**GODDESS**** OF THE DARK FLAME THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT IDEAS YOU GAVE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**P.S. VIEWERS / READERS I DON'T WANT TO GET YOU DISAPPOINTED BUT PRETTY SOON I WILL GET THE MARK OF ATHENA ( AWSOME BOOK BTW!) AND I MAY NOT UPDATE AS MUCH. IM SORRY.**

**PERCY'S POV**

It has been two full of horrible pain, but I made just before Annabeth's birthday. When she sees me she is going to kill me for not listening to her but what can I said I love her. She ordered me not to move too much or go to to many places, but knowing her she should've know that was impossible. It's a good thing I didn't remind her or that would have made her make Argus watch me all day and night. That would have been horrible.

I finally found out what my mom was so mad with Annabeth and Thalia about, and let me tell you that wasn't very smart of Annabeth I expected that from Thalia but not Annabeth. Anyways I was just in my cabin when I heard I loud thump noise that got me worry I took my pen / riptide / anaklusmo uncapped it and ran outside to only find that lea made a "small" baking soda volcano and instead using vinegar he used

some other acid that I tell you almost made me laugh my head off just because of the reaction. It exploded alright but not the way Leo planned it would.

Leo didn't really was happy of his experiment. The tip of his hair was on fire; his face was cover in smoke and worst of all he didn't notice his but was on fire.

"LEO!" I yelled trying to get his attention since he was far away.

"Oh hi Percy what do you need." He said with a small smile

"I JUST NEED TO TELL YOU THAT UM. WELL YOU'RE BUTTS ON FIRE." I yelled trying not to laugh.

"Oh ok thanks per-" he was about to say when he realized what I said. He turned his head around a little just enough to be able to see his butt. When he saw that he really was on fire he started to run around trying to turn it off. Everyone was laughing at him.

"LEO HOLD STILL LET ME TURN IT OF." I yelled as I summoned water from the rive it landed on him. I started to laugh "DUDE ARE YOU SIRIOUS? YOU HAVE HEARTS ON YOU BOXERS."

As I laugh my shoulder; back and stomach started to hurt. I was going to fall on the ground when Annabeth caught me.

"Seaweed brain how many times am I going to have to tell you not to move to much." Annabeth said with an annoyed voice.

"I don't know maybe the whole day till I get better." I said laughing.

"Percy come on go lay down I'll take care of Leo's weird choice in underwear." Annabeth said making me crack up "and I will also take care of the volcano."

"Ok Annabeth goodbye. And don't let Leo make another volcano like that EVER!" I said screaming ever.

"I agree with you my great fiancé." She said making me laugh and blush.


	23. SURPRISE ANNABETH!

**ANNABETH'SPOV**

I asked everyone at camp if they knew where Percy was, but they all nodded their head and said no. For some weird reason Chiron told that I should go home and rest a little, and that I shouldn't stress too much. That wasn't the weir part. The weird thing is that everyone, and when I mean everyone I seriously mean every single person, satyr, naiad and lake naiad (sorry forgot what they are called.) told me the same thing as Chiron.

Since everyone insisted so much I decided to ride blackjack home (yes I can use blackjack without him throwing him off his back.) I opened the door and almost fainted heck my heart almost committed suicide.

"SURPRIE!" everyone screamed.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed back since they scared me.

"Ha ha!" Percy laugh "Happy Birthday Annabeth" Percy said as he hugged and kissed.

"Percy, guy's you all almost gave me a heart attack. Seriously you all scared the heck out of me." I said while Percy, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Malcolm, Travis, Connor, Tyson, Grover, Michel, Will, Rachel, my dad, my step-mom, my brothers, Sally and Paul laughed at what I said. Along with my mom.

My mom? Ok this really surprised me. She really never attended my Birthdays.

"Mom?" I said surprise.

"Yes Annabeth?" she said as she walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she hugged me and I hugged her back. "I'm not saying I don't want you here. I'm just asking because you never assisted one of my Birthdays."

"Percy shall I explain or shall I?" My mom asked.

"If you like to lady Athena you could explain it to her if you want." Percy said.

"What are you two talking about." I asked becoming confused.

"Percy has several Birthday Presents for you. One of them is me showing to you're party. Since like you said I never showed to you're birthdays."

I stared at Percy a while then hugged him and kissed him and said "thank you seaweed brain. Thanks a lot."

"Ah it was nothing." Percy said giving me his goofy smile.

"What did you do to convince my mom to come?" I asked.

"He did nothing I just volunteered to come. I thought to myself that visiting at least one of my children's birthday wouldn't hurt." I heard half sarcasm and half truth in that sentence but I let it go.

"Percy who did all this?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Well I thought of it but everyone else did all the decorating and baking while I got all of you're presents." Percy said with a smile.

"Percy you said all like if it was above two" I said while Percy started to whistle innocently and started to blush like crazy.

"Percy you did get me less than two right?" I asked and Percy just kept whistle ling and blushing more.

"Percy how many gifts did you get me?" I asked worried.

"Uh promise you won't freak out?" he asked.

Of course I was already freaked out but I said "I promise."

"I got you five gifts" Percy said as my mouth fell opened along with every one else.

"FIVE GIFTS" every one shouted and Percy winced

"Yep" he said popping the p "but you will have to wait till you can see them. Some you will have to wait a little longer to see."

The party was great. The decorations were owls and olive trees my mom's symbols. Some of the cupcakes were blue with gray sprinkles and some were gray with blue sprinkles. The cake was gray with blue letters. When it finally came to opening presents I loved all of them. Especially Percy's present well the first one.

"Ok Annabeth you already saw you're first gift, you're mom. Now for the second one please follow me outside." He said I followed him to the front door and he put his hands on my eyes.

"Percy what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hey calm down a gift is a surprise isn't it?" Percy asked leaving me almost speechless.

"I guess but-"I complained but Percy cut in.

"No buts." Percy said and I could tell he was almost ready to laugh.

As we walked out Percy stopped and took his hands if my eyes. I opened them and I stared in shock. Right in front of me was a beautiful gray sparkling Honda civic.

"Per- Percy tell me you didn't" I said surprised.

"Fine then I will just say that it fell from the sky and it's one of the transformers." Percy said sarcastically.

"Percy you did." I said surprised and kissed him. "Thank you Percy. Thanks so much."

"Well if this is making you cry just wait till you other gifts." Percy said surprising me even more.

"Percy are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"The next one won't be as amazing as this one but you are going to love it." He said as he whistled.

Next to him a beautiful white snow owl landed on his shoulder.

"Annabeth meet snowy. She is one of a kind. She can live anywhere. Take you anywhere and only you can understand what she is saying." He said and my mouth fell opened again. "Snowy meet Annabeth she is you're new friend." As soon as Percy said that the owl started to flap her wings and landed on my shoulder.

"Of course I don't like to take credit for things I don't do myself. This is a gift from Athena as well." I turned to my mom and gave her a huge hug and said thank you. I turned to Percy and kissed him.

"Now for the other two you will have to wait a while. Sorry." Percy said as his blushing calmed down.

"I think three presents gave me enough excitement from you and my mom for today." I said.


	24. THE DAY

**ANNABETH'SPOV**

I woke up today more exited than normal. Can you guess why? If you guessed that Percy is going to show me the other two gifts that he got for me well you are wrong. (He shouldn't even have gone through so many troubles. That seaweed brain will never learn. That's why I love him.)

Anyway the reason I am exited is because today is the day, the greatest day of my life, the day I will never forget, the day I will never regret. Today is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

MY WEDDING DAY!

I am really exited because we get at least four month break as a honeymoon (I know what you are thinking "aren't honeymoons suppose to only be one month. And what if were you are going is to expensive and not in your budget") well first of all Percy said that Poseidon and my mom will take care of the charges and ( even though it took them a while to convinces him to let them take care of it.)

Percy said that a honey moon can be as long as you want it to be and he knows I don't like to use to much time on something even if it's a honey moon so he chose four months.

Any ways Aphrodite is in my room at my house with me fixing my hair and putting some jewelry on me (today I made an exception) though the only things I have on are owl earrings, an howl necklace and of course the ring Percy gave me.

"Annabeth stop moving so much you won't let me do he hair right if you don't stop." Aphrodite whined.

"Aphrodite you are pulling my hair to much you will give me a headache if you don't stop pulling my hair so much" I said wanting to scream at her.

"Jeez Annabeth calm down. Haven't you heard the saying that beauty hurts" whined Aphrodite. **(I think I came up with that when I was ten I haven't heard any one say it so I think I made it up. If I didn't please tell me cause my curiosity is killing me. Thank you.)**

"No never heard of it because no one has ever done this to me." I said wincing.

"Hey Aphrodite did Percy tell you or anyone where the honey moon will be?" I asked trying to get some info.

"Nope." Aphrodite said popping the _p_. "He said he is not telling anyone. But I hope it's in Paris." Aphrodite said not surprising me.

"why." I asked sarcastically. "Because it's your domain."

"Yes." She said looking down.

"Don't worry Aphrodite I'll make to tell Percy to take me there a while." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" she asked with a glow in her eyes. "If you do go you have got to go to the mall. I tell it is amazing. The make-up is great the jewelry the best."

"I will try my best to check it all out except the make up." I said trying to sound exited.

**PERCY'S POV**

I woke up the worst way a person can wake up. If you are guessing somebody threw a bucket of icy cold water on me than yes that is right (I know I know. Isn't the water supposed to be the temperature I want since I am the son of Poseidon after all? Well it all depends on the person who throws it at me.) the person who threw at me was no one other than my father.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I asked while my teeth were chattering.

"Have you forgotten what day it is today?" my father asked. I did a mental review of my mental calendar and my eyes widen.

"Dad please tell me today isn't October the fifth." I said worried.

"It is Percy." My dad said "and you are one lazy fiancé."

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked worried.

"I was here since 7 o'clock trying to wake you up. The wedding is at four and its 2 o'clock right now. If I were you I would better hurry to get ready." My dad said as scrambled to the shower then my room then the bathroom to comb my hair. I finished getting ready just in time I had forty minutes to drive to the empire state building. Just enough time.

**Time skip**

I was waiting for Annabeth at the alter more nervous then when I proposed to her. Finally the music started playing and I looked at the door. The bride's maid came in first with their partner. I looked at Nico my best men who just smiled reassuringly. The first couple to come in were Jason and piper. Jason just like me had a black tux but with a tie. Piper looked beautiful (of course I bet not as beautiful as Annabeth.) she has a pink dress with flowers on the bottom. The second pair to come in were Frank and Hazel the both looked the same like Jason and Piper. (To cut this short all the couples look the same as the first.") Then came Clarisse and Chris (Clarisse didn't look to happy about having to wear pink.) Then came Katie and Travis and so on.

Finally Annabeth came in she her dress was light gray and sparkly. The dress was strap less. Her hair was wrapped up in a ball on the back of her head with on a five inches long curls hanging out / down. She was so beautiful my mouth dropped a little I didn't want to get embarrassed in front of every one so I didn't let my mouth fall all the way down.

When Annabeth was besides me we were about to kiss when Apollo said "no kissing until the end of the ceremony." Annabeth and I both blushed and turned to face Apollo.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

**Skip to the good part**

"Persues Jackson do you accept Annabeth chase as you're lovely loved wife until Hades separates you?" Apollo asked.

Percy looked at me strait in the eye and said "I do."

"Annabeth Chase do you take Persues Jackson as you lovely wedded husband until Hades separates you?" Apollo asked.

I looked at Percy strait in the eye and said "I do."

Apollo smiled and said "Percy you may now kiss thy bride."

As soon as Apollo said that Percy put his hands on my hips and kissed me. Everyone stood up and shouted in delight. We broke apart and went outside.

**THANK YOU FOR READING. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT ANNABETH'S DRESS LOOKS LIKE THEN GO TO MY PROFILE I ADDED A LINK SO YOU CAN SEE IT. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**


	25. SAY WHAT?

**PERCY'S POV**

"The party was great Annabeth. I loved it you thought of everything." I said cheerfully.

"Really?" Annabeth asked "I though it was too much."

"Nope It was perfect Annabeth." I said as I parked in front of the airport.

"Percy why are we stopping here?" Annabeth asked worried "you know you are not supposed to fly."

"Zeus cut me some slack so we can go on our honey moon trips" I said I said saying the s like a snake.

"Trips?" Annabeth asked confuse.

"You're other two birthday presents are our honey moon trips." I said as I walked to the airplane / Private Jet or plane temporary gift from Zeus.

"Oh ok. Hey Percy you are forgetting our things." Annabeth said as I took her hand.

"Don't worry my dad and Athena said that as soon as we get to the hotel they will pop our bags in our closet." I said relieving Annabeth.

"Do me a favor and go change cloths in the bathroom because it will take 7 hours to get to our destination." I said warning Annabeth as we got on the jet or plane.

"Thanks for the warning." She said as an extra change of clothes appeared besides each of us. "I guess my dad wants me to change to.

The trip was supposed to last longer but hey when you are traveling at the power of a god it takes less time.

**ANNABEHT'S POV**

"Hey Annabeth you might want to give a peek out of the window." Percy said, and I did as he asked. As soon as I saw where we were my eyes widen.

"Percy pinch me. OW." I groaned "what was that for?"

"Well you told me to pinch you." He said as he laughed.

"It was just an expression." I said as I rubbed my arm. "Percy please tell me we are not in a-"I said but he finished for me.

"We are in Athens. " Percy said.

I turned to him and kissed him "thank you Percy. You are the best seaweed brain."

"I know I am, but you are better than me so that makes you the best." Percy said with a goofy smile.

**PERCY'S POV**

Finally we got to the hotel, and you know what happened. If you don't know than it's what every ne married couple does **(I am not giving any details that would just be** **gross sorry.)** the next day I woke up went to the bathroom took a shower, changed cloths, and made breakfast. What's on the menu you may ask well let's start with Annabeth's favorite blue turkey bacon and blue eggs (yes Annabeth got the addiction of blue food just like me and my mom.) Now my favorite blue pancakes with blue syrup.

As I made breakfast I heard the shower turn on and I immediately thought she is up. Finally I can't believe she woke up after me, and she calls me lazy.

She came out of the shower, changed and came into the kitchen and I said "you're the one that calls me lazy, and look who got up before whom."

"Don't get to exited this wont happen every day you know." Annabeth said sticking her tongue out of me being real mature. "So whose breakfasts are the eggs?" she asked.

"They belong to you." I said with the goofy smile she loves.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I became curious and asked "hey seaweed brain if this is gift number four what's gift number five."

"First of all I am not going to give the answer right away you're going to have solve it since you are way smarter than me."

"So you are telling me you don't know." I asked.

"Oh I know but you don't. Any way here is the question what is the opposite of Greece." He asked.

"That one is easy. It's Rome." I said while realizing what he asked. "Wait Percy you don't mean-"I asked and he nodded.

"In two months we are going to Rome." He said with a huge smile.

"Percy you just keep surprising me everyday." I said and he smiled.

"Keep expecting the surprises Annabeth you might want to get uses to them." He said and I looked at him worried.

"Now you are just creeping me out." I said with a smile and he laughed.


	26. GREAT NEWS!

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Today is the last day we are staying in Athens, and we are walking in the beach orobos of Athens.

"Per-Percy" I said nervously.

Percy's smile faded and he asks "what's wrong Annabeth."

"What would you say if I told you that- that- that." I kept saying "that" as if I was an old voice recorder "oh gods Percy I can't say it."

"Can't say what?" asked Percy more worried.

"Well that um- well what would you say if I told you that we are going to become parents?"

Percy looked at me with wide eyes and big smile and said "Annabeth you don't mean-?" he was asking and I nodded.

He hugged me and asked "how long?"

"Two months." I said.

"Great I can't wait till we tell everyone they are going to freak." He said while laughing. "What do you say we send them an iris message and freak them out at once?"

"I say it's a great idea." I said laughing.

**PERCY'S POV**

"Let's go home and make the iris message" I said as I took her hand.

I closed my eyes then opened them and we were home.

"Percy how did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a little trick my dad showed but I barley use it so it tires me a little besides the fact that I have very bad practice we could have ended in Paris if I didn't practice a little everyday." I said.

"What is it called?" she asked.

"It's called vapor-travel. A little like shadow travel except its less creepy." I said as I got out a drachma from my suit case.

"Is that what you used when Arachne showed up at New York?" she asked.

"Yep" I said popping the p. I sprayed water in front of a window and said "O' Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering and show me Chiron at camp half-blood. As I said that an image appears in front of us. Chiron seemed to be in a meeting with the cabin leaders.

"Hi Chiron." We both shouted at the same time and he looked at us.

"Hello Annabeth, Percy how are you doing."

"We are doing great." We both said at the same time again.

"Stop copying me." We told each other at the same time again.

"Hey Chiron guess what?" Annabeth said before I did.

"What is it child?" he asked with a mysterious face.

"Wait before we tell you is every one of our friends there including our friends from camp Jupiter." I asked.

"Yep" said four voices out of the no where. Then they came into view. Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Reyna.

"Ok good." I said "Annabeth should I or should you."

"How about we both tell them?" she suggested.

"Alright" I said "at the count of three."

"One... Two..." I counted.

"We are going to be parents." My "parents" came out as a loud echo.

"Great when I do want to say something in unison with you I can't, and when I don't want to I do it." I said whining

Everyone just stared at us in shock (including Chiron.)

"You're kidding right?" asked Malcolm.

Annabeth nodded "no. if I was I wouldn't have a two month old little bump." She said I she tightened her shirt and I could see a small bump in her stomach. Everyone just had a smile in there faces (and weirdly Clarisse did to.)

"Have you told mom yet?" Malcolm asked.

"No I am going to wait to get out of Athens-"Annabeth was talking but everyone cut of.

"ATHENS!" everyone screamed.

Annabeth nodded and said "Yep."

"Then after I get out of Rome-"

"ROME?" Asked / screamed Jason, Hazel, Frank and Reyna.

"Yes we are spending two months on each. Right now we are going to leave Athens to go to Rome." Annabeth said with a big smile.

"Whose idea was it-" Asked Hazel.

"To go to Rome." Finished Frank.

"It was Percy's" Annabeth said.

"Guy's we got to go. We have to tell our parents. Bye" Percy said and the iris message changed into my mom's apartment. And weirdly Annabeth's parents were there along with her brothers.

"MOM!" I said.

Sally turned her head to be able to see us along with everyone else, and she asked "hellos Percy how are you and how are you Annabeth?"

"We are fine sally thank you for asking." Annabeth said. "Hey guy's we have great news for you."

"Percy do you want to say it?" Annabeth asked

"Nah you can say it if you want to." I said.

"Are you pregnant Annabeth?" my mom asked in unison with Mr. Chase.

"Awe come on." Annabeth whined "what do you eat that you guess correctly?" everyone stared at us in shock and then they smiled.

"How long Annabeth?" my mom asked.

Annabeth tightened her shirt and said "two months."

"You sure caught us of guard this time Annabeth." Mr. Chase said.

"Hey guy's we have to go we are going to Rome from here." I said.

My mom looked surprised and asked "where are you two exactly right now?"

"We are in Greece in Athens" Annabeth said cheerfully.

"We have been here two months so now we are spending two months in Rome." She said even happier.

"Wow Annabeth could you bring us souvenirs?" my brothers asked.

"Sure I don't plan to leave anywhere with out souvenirs." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Bye guy's" we both said and with that Percy transported us to Rome.

**GOODNIGHT GUY'S IT IS 10:02 AND I HAVE TO GOT TO SLEEP. ENJOY.**


	27. NEW VISITOR WARNS ME

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Percy and me just the two of us. It feels like heaven just being alone not having to worry about monster attacks (ok maybe a little.) right now Percy and me are fighting.

"Come on Percy let's do it" I said.

"No Annabeth it's too much." Percy said.

"Come on Percy it wont hurt you to do it again." I whined.

"No Annabeth we already did it a lot of times you know. It gets a little old." Percy said.

"Come on Percy. I'll give you my poppy dog eyes." I said.

"No no and no Annabeth." Percy insisted.

"But the baby is craving it." I claimed.

"Can't it wait a little?" Percy asked.

"If you don't do it with me I will make you play chess." I threatened.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Percy's eyes widened "ok what kind do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"I want the strawberry pie." I said with a smile.

"Strawberry it is." Percy said and took out the ingredients and blue food coloring. "Blue strawberry pie." He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah we can't forget about that." I smiled.

When we finished baking the pie Percy said to let it cool down a bit. He left the kitchen and took a shower (it was Morning people I had to wake him up.)

**PERCY'S POV.**

The shower was great it always revives me. I came into the kitchen wanting to eat some pie but… Annabeth had eaten it all. She saw me and smiled.

"Oops." She said.

"Awe you didn't save any for me." I whined.

"We can make some more if you want." Annabeth said.

"Gnaw it's alright if you want go take a shower I'll clean up." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded.

"Al-alright." She said unsure.

As soon as she left and turns the shower on I fell face down on the couch and… started laughing my head of.

I heard a knock on the door and opened it. Right in front of me was…

"Bianca?" I asked.

"Hello Percy." She said with a sad look.

"I thought you were... you know." I said.

"Yes I still am. But I don't have much time. I need to tell you something very important. Is Annabeth here?" she asked.

"No she is taking a shower. Oh um come in." I said.

"Percy I have a bad news and a good news." She said.

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"Poseidon sent me to tell you that as soon as you got back to New York you have to go to the lotus casino and pick up you're 9 year old sister. She wandered one day alone and went in there accidently. She was born before world war I." She said and my mouth dropped open.

"Alright I'll do it ASAP." I said. "What's the bad news?" I asked.

"Percy is Annabeth pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked worried.

"Hades sent me to tell you that fates say that the baby has a fate that can be stopped as long as you don't tell her or him about the god's existent or anything like that. At least until she reaches the age of twelve." She said.

"So you are telling me that the baby won't be able to see her godly grandparents?" I asked as I became pale.

"The baby can see them as long as they don't say who they truly are." She said. "Be careful Percy what you talk around her and when." She warned.

"I have to go now Percy. Please be careful.' She said.

"Thank you Bianca." I said, and she disappeared.

Ten minutes later Annabeth came out of the shower fully dressed. I didn't even know that I was crying until she came and asked "what's wrong Percy?"

"Oh nothing Bianca came to tell me that I have a sister in the lotus hotel, and that she was born before WWI." I said. "I guess her coming here made me sad to remember that she died because of me." I partly lied.


	28. CAN'T TELL

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Paris now I see why Aphrodite wanted me to come here it's beautiful. Percy and I have been here for a month. I had to convince him, but it was worth it. As long as I get to see the Eiffel tower I am happy. I can do research about it and show it to my half brothers at camp.

"Annabeth." Percy said. "Did you listen to what I told you?"

"Oh no Percy I'm sorry. I was thinking." I said.

"Let me guess. You were thinking about the tower's structure." He said.

"Yes. Yes I was." I said. "What were you telling me?"

"Annabeth what ever you do don't go back to camp for a while or talk about Greek mythology. Thirteen years just to be safe." Percy said with a sad expression.

"Percy are you crazy." I said. "You want me to stop going to my favorite place in the world." I said.

"Yes Annabeth. That's pretty much the idea." He said not looking at me.

"Why Percy?" I asked almost getting mad.

"Annabeth you know what life we have. It's dangerous. It can put our baby in danger." He said and his voice was shaky.

"Percy let's go talk about this in our apartment." I said almost wanting to scream at him.

**PERCY'S POV**

I followed Annabeth to our apartment. As soon we came in she started screaming at me.

"PERCY WHAT IN HADES IS GOING ON WITH YOU? She asked.

"Annabeth please calm down. Please in five months I will tell you what's going on. Just please don't talk about Greek mythology." I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Percy what's going on with you I never saw you like this you never cried not even one tear you always stayed strong." She said calming down.

"I-I can't tell you Annabeth I'm sorry but I swear on the river down there that I will explain everything to you." I said pointing down.

"Percy why can't you tell me what's going on?" she asked. "Ever since Bianca visited you, you haven't smiled as much or laugh you are just plain Sirius expression." She said.

"I'm sorry Annabeth I can't tell you anything more. But promise me on that you will do as I say please." I pleaded

"Fine I swear on the river sty-"she was saying but I interrupted.

"River down there." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear on the river down there that I will not go back to camp and talk about Greek mythology or any other type of mythology with who ever you want as long as you want." She said and thunder was heard.

"Thank you Annabeth." I said and kissed her.

"Let's go to bed it's getting very late and we have to go back to New York tomorrow." I said with a faint smile and walk to our bedroom.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I wonder what's going on with Percy he hasn't been the same. He doesn't smile as much, mess around as much, or even laugh as much as he use to.

"Annabeth." Percy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Percy?" I asked.

"I'll drop you at the house our parents made for us. I'll have to get my sister out of the lotus hotel and take her you know where." Percy said.

"Actually can you drop me of at you're mom's house I don't want to be alone." I said.

"Sure." He said then he transported us to the front door of his mom. He knocked and Paul opened the door.

"Well if it isn't Percy and Annabeth." He said as he hugged us. "Come in Percy, Annabeth."

"Thanks Paul." Percy said with a faint smile. "But I have to go get a half sister out of the lotus hotel." He said and hugged me than he was gone.

"How did he do that?" Paul asked.

"I wish I could tell you but Percy made me promise that I wouldn't talk about anything that has to do with what puts our life in danger." I said. "Hopefully he will explain to you."

"Well since when did you started listening to him?" he asked "I though that he listened to you or else." he said as he raised hi fist and i laughed.

"Well apparently he switched that around." I said laughing.

"Annabeth is that you?" sally asked as she came into the living room.

"Yes sally." I said as I stood up and hugged her.

"Where's Percy?" she asked.

"He went to get his half sister." I said "that's all I can tell you."

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't talk about it. He made me swore on the river down there." I said as I pointed down.

"Don't you mean the river sty-"she was about to say but I interrupted.

"I can't talk about anything that has to do with what makes our life dangerous." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Even I don't know." I said "but hopefully Percy will tell you."

"Very well." Sally said.


	29. SUCCESS!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**PERCY'S POV**

I hate the lotus hotel. First Nico and Bianca get stuck in there for who knows how long. And now I have a sister in there. I hate it even more now because I almost got stuck in there. I walked in but first made a water bubble out of the water vapor in the air.

I walked around looking for a girl who might look a little like me- sea green eyes and messy black hair. Let's see if I was a girl what place would I be in here. I though a little than I figured probably a spa. Did the hotel even have a spa?

It seemed like it did since I heard female giggles come from a place that was full of steam on top. I gave a peak but no such girl. Where to look next? I kept walking around when I bumped into a girl I looked up and saw a glimpse of her since she just kept walking. She looked just like me a tan, sea green eyes and dirty black hair.

I ran up to her, and I willed the bubble to expand to be able to hold both of us, but apparently the water didn't snap her out of the trance. I got hold of her arm and she kept hitting me trying to get away. I got hit pretty hard on the nose the eye and the knee. Thank the gods that the bubble I made had been out of pure water.

I straggled to get her out of the hotel. As soon as I took her out she tried to go back in, but I did something I though I would never do. I slapped her but that didn't work so I tried taking her to the ocean. It took an hour to get her to snap out of the trance but it worked.

"Who-who are you." She asked.

"My name is Percy Jackson and I am you're half brother." I said with a faint smile.

"I don't have any brothers. My mom said that my dad died a week before I was born." She said "so I can't have a half brother and my mom never married or had a boyfriend."

"The same old lie." I sighed and looked down.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can't tell you here." I said "give me you're hand and I will take you somewhere safe."

"My mom told me never to trust a stranger." She said as she nodded her head.

"I may be a stranger but I am still you're half brother and I would never hurt you." I said with a forced bigger smile.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"I promise." I said.

"ok." She said as she gave me her hand and I vapor traveled us to my mom's apartment.

I traveled to my mom's apartment and everyone was talking so I scared the heck out of my mom and Paul when I said hi.

"Percy!" my mom said as she hugged me

"Hey mom hey Paul how are you guy's doing." I asked.

"Percy where- where are we?" my half sister asked nervously.

"We are in my mom's apartment." I said while I let go of her hand.

"What's an apartment and what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Percy how old is she? And what's her name?" my mom asked.

"I am nine years old and my name is Susan." She said.

"Well Susan when were you born?" I asked.

"I was born in April 6 1909." She said.

"Well you have been stuck in that hotel for a hundred and four years." I said. **(I had to do a lot of counting to be able to get that answer.)**

"It can't be true I just wandered alone and I came in there I was in there for only ten days. That's all." Susan said.

"We can't talk about it here I just came here to check up on Annabeth." I said.

"Who's Annabeth?" she asked.

"I am Annabeth." Annabeth came up to her.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here please." She said.

"I'll tell you but not here." I said "I will be back later Annabeth. I'm sorry." I said and took Susan's hand and vapor traveled to camp. I immediately fell to my knees.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just never used this way of travel three times in the same day." I said.

"PERCY!" I heard a crowd come up to me.

"Hey guy's where's Chiron I need to talk to him fast." I said.

"What no hello or how's it been while I've been gone?" I heard two voices say.

"Nico, Thalia." I said. "How's it been while I've been gone?" I said sarcastically.

"Would some one explain to me what's going on?" Susan asked.

"Percy who is she?" Nico asked.

"Oh she is Susan." I said "and a daughter of Poseidon."

When I mention who her godly parent was everyone kneeled down surprised.

"STOP!" Susan yelled "What's going on here."

"I told you dad isn't dead it's a lie to keep you safe." I said.

"It's not true he died before I was even born." She said.

"Come on I'll explain everything with Chiron." I said "Thalia come on I'll need you and specially you Nico."

"I am not going any where until some one tells me what is going on here." Susan said.

"Fine." I said "give me you're hand" and she did.

"Guy's meet us in the big house." I said and vapor traveled us to the big house.

When we got their I fell to my knees _again._

"Are you ok?" Susan asked _"again."_

"Yeah I'll eventually get used to doing it more then eight times per day." I said.

"Percy how are you?" I heard Chiron ask.

"I'm fine." I said as I grabbed a cup of water and splash it on me.

"AH!" I heard Susan scream.

"What's wrong Susan?" I asked.

"Who- what is that?" asked Susan pointing at Chiron.

"I am Chiron trainer of Greek heroes and a centaur." Chiron said. "Percy who is this child?"

"Oh no one just my half sister." I said as I got up.

"I didn't know you had a sister Percy." Chiron said surprised.

"Me neither until today." I said.

"Percy where did you find her?" asked Chiron and Nico.

"I found her in the lotus hotel." I said. "She is nine years old."

"When was she born Percy?" asked Chiron

"She was born in April 6 1909" I said.

"Percy she was born before world war one right?" asked Nico.

"Yeah that's why I wanted you here Nico." I said "and you Thalia so that you two can explain everything to her."

"Alright Percy." Thalia and Nico said.

"Susan they both are you're cousins." I said "you can trust them for anything just them get them mad."

"Or else?" Susan asked.

"Or else they will beat you up." I said. "I will come once in a while to help you with you're powers alright."

"What powers?" Susan asked.

"That is what Thalia and Nico will explain to you." I said.

"Percy what do you mean once in a while?" asked Thalia and Nico.

"Chiron call a meeting I will explain everything." I said.


	30. I REVEAL THE NEWS TO C-H-B!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**PERCY'S POV**

Once every cabin leader was in the big house for the meeting I started talking but Malcolm cut me of.

"Percy where's Annabeth?" Malcolm asked and my expression darkened.

"Is she alright?" Asked Thalia.

"Yes she is alright she is at my mom's apartment." I said.

"Why didn't you bring her here Percy?" asked Malcolm.

"I will tell you later, but first thing is first." I said as I put my hand behind my sister's back.

"This is my half sister Susan treat her as you treat me." I said "and Connor Travis." I said looking at both of them.

"Yes Perce." They said.

"No pranks on her." I said "understood." I gave them my strictest stare.

"Yes sir." They said in unison in a salute way.

"Who are they?" asked Susan.

"They are the two master pranksters in camp." I said.

"Now back to the topic." I said. "Thalia, Nico you two will be in charge of training her as much as you can."

"Or I can-"Thalia was saying but I cut her of.

"Not until at least a year passes Thalia." I said. "She needs to be trained in camp for at least a year then you can ask her."

"But-"Thalia said and I cut her of.

"But otherwise don't even think of telling her about it." I said.

"Fine." Thalia crossed her arms.

"Clarisse if you don't want to end up like the first time I showed up to camp and we got in a fight you might want to consider not getting in a fight with her." I said.

"Yes sir." Clarisse said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Now for the matter of Annabeth." I said. "Tomorrow will be her last day here until thirteen years."

"Why?" asked Malcolm.

"As you all know Annabeth is pregnant-" I said but Malcolm cut me of.

"What does that have to do with her?" Malcolm asked.

"When we were in Rome Hades sent Bianca to tell me two messages, one from my father and one from the fates." I said.

"The one from my father said to get Susan out of the lotus hotel and get her here, and no he didn't break the pact twice she was born in 1909 and wandered alone one day then ended up in the hotel." I said.

"The one from the fates is what worried me the most." I said as I let that sink in to everyone.

"What was it?" Asked Piper.

"The fates said that the baby has a fate that can be stopped as long as the baby doesn't know about the god's existence or anything that has to do with the real world for twelve years." I said looking down.

"But Percy it wouldn't affect the kid if it is still not born." Malcolm said. "Besides it's until she is twelve. Why thirteen years?"

"I rather not take the risks. Therefore Annabeth wont come here for thirteen years." I said. "But you can still visit her as long as there is no talk about the real world."

"Chiron you can visit her to just in you're normal human form. Please." I said.

"Very well child, but how about Athena and Poseidon." Asked Chiron.

"I will tell them" I said.

"Does Annabeth know about this?" Malcolm asked.

"No she doesn't." I said. " I don't want her to stress so I promised her that I would tell her in five months."

"After the baby is born. Right?" asked Malcolm.

"right." I said. "I have to go take Annabeth to her dad's apartment. Bye." And with that I left.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THANKS FOR READING.**


	31. I SEE MY FAMILY

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**P.S. EVERYIME I SAID FIVE MONTHS I MEANT FOUR SORRY GUY'S.**

**ANNBETH'S POV**

I was talking with Sally and Paul when Percy appeared behind Sally and scared the heck out of her for the second time.

"Percy stop sneaking on us like that please." Sally said.

"Sorry mom I was hoping I would end up in front of the door but I guess I haven't mastered my powers yet." Percy said.

"Percy could you tell me why you are not letting Annabeth go back to camp or talk about you know what." As soon as she said that Percy's expression darkened.

"He has been like that ever since Bianca visited him to tell him about his sister." I said.

"I will tell you but not in front of Annabeth." Percy said.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"They are matters Annabeth can't hear about until the baby is born." Percy said.

"Oh great now there are secrets." I mumbled.

"I am sorry Annabeth, but you will understand when I tell you in four months." Percy said.

"Fine." I said.

"Do you want to go see you're dad Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Sure." I said as I got up.

"I'll return later and tell you everything." Percy said to his mom.

"Alright Percy but it better be a good explanation." Sally said.

"If you knew mom you would agree with me so much." Percy said.

"Bye Sally." I said.

"Bye" she said. And with that Percy and I started to walk down the stairs.

"Annabeth" Percy said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tomorrow you will be able to go to camp and maybe after the baby is born you could leave it with me or my mom or your dad and we could go to camp together." Percy said.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that you can't talk about you know what while the baby is not born and in front of the baby." Percy said.

"Does this have to do with what Bianca told you about our kid's fate?" As soon as I said that I put my hand on my mouth and Percy looked at me.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I sort of over heard you talking." I said sheepishly.

"Oh great." Percy groaned "Well at least I don't have to worry about you hating me for four months."

"No, but you can surly worry about me being mad at you for trying to keep such a secret from me." I said with a "mad" expression.

"I did it to protect the baby." Percy said with a sad look.

"I know I am just kidding." I said laughing.

"Annabeth if the baby is a girl what would you name her?" Percy asked.

"I would name her Fawn." I said.** (This is my friend's suggestion since our friends say that she is Annabeth I thought she could name the the kid if i chose it to be a girl or boy. right now I am still thinking of the gender.)**

"And if it's a boy?" Percy asked.

"I would name him Luke." I said as I looked down.

"Were you reading my mind?" Percy asked.

"You were thinking the same." I asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Percy said surprising me and I looked at him confused.

"Just because you had a crush on him, betrayed us, and almost killed western civilization doesn't mean I hate him besides he died a hero." Percy said as he was parking in the parking lot of my dad's apartment.

We walked to my dad's door and knocked. My dad opened the door and hugged me. Of course not to tight.

"Annabeth how have you been? How was you're trip?" my dad asked.

"I have been perfectly fine and a little stressed." I said with a smiled as I walked into the living room along with Percy.

"Why stressed?" my dad asked worried.

"Well because Mr. Jackson over there" I said pointing to Percy "tried to keep a secret from."

"Percy kept a secret from you? How?" he asked amused.

"Well I over heard him talking about it with a friend so he actually tried to keep it a secret" I said " but Percy can't keep anything from me" I said laughing.

"Could I hear this little secret?" my dad asked.

"Sure but before you hear it could I talk with you a minute." Percy said.

"Sure." My dad said with a smile.

When Percy and my dad finished talking they turned to me and my dad said "so Annabeth what is this secret?" he asked a little more concerned.

I told him and he turned to Percy and asked "is that what you were talking about?" Percy simply nodded.

"Annabeth I will be back I have to explain everything to my mom. You tell him the rest." Percy said.

"Alright." I said, kissed him and hugged him.

He just vanished after that.

"How did he-"my dad asked.

"I will get him to explain to you tomorrow for now I have to evade talking about what puts us in danger.

"Why?" he asked.

I tried explaining everything the best I could with out having to use words or terms of any type of myths.

He simply nodded and said "now I see why he is so protective."

I laughed and some minutes later my brothers came running inside almost jumping on top of me but fortunately my dad stopped them.

"No jumping when Annabeth's around for a while." He said and the boys whined.

"Why." They both asked in unison.

"Because-"my dad said pointing to my stomach. This by the way was huge.

"Oh right." They both said in unison. I just laughed and my step mom entered the living room.

"Annabeth when did you get here?" she asked as we hugged each other.

"I got here a few minutes ago." I said.

She looked down, rubbed my belly and said "Annabeth you are huge."

"Ha, ha very funny." I said sarcastically. We both laughed.

"Annie did you bring us souvenirs?" my brothers asked.

"Yes but since you called me Annie you are not getting any souvenirs." I said with a stubborn expression.

"Come on Annabeth please." The said when they got on their knees.

"Fine when Percy returns." I said.

"Annabeth where is Percy by the way?" my step mother asked.

"He is with his mom telling her something." I said.

"If you want to know what that is asking my dad would be a good idea but after I leave." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"My dad is also going to have to explain that." I said.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. YES I KNOW THAT THE ENDINGS FEEL INCOMPLETE BUT MY BRAIN IS DRYING UP. SO SOME IDEAS WOULDN'T HURT A BIT PLEASE.**


	32. HOPE!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**PERCY'S POV**

I vapor traveled to my moms apartment this time I made sure that I ended up in front of the door and not behind it. (People I don't want to give my mom a heart attack.)

I knocked the door and my mom got hold of my ear.

"Owe, owe mom the ear watch the ear." I whined.

"You deserve that for being so mean to Annabeth" she said as she made me sit on the couch.

"Oh she understands that completely. She was spying on me and Bianca when we were talking so she knows why I'm not letting her talk about the real world or let her go to camp." I said rubbing my ear.

"What do you mean she understands?" my mom asked confused.

"Well when Bianca showed up she told me she had two news a good one and a bad one." I said.

"What was the good new?" my mom asked.

"The good news were that I had a sister in the lotus hotel so I had to get her out if their ASAP." I said.

"Was that the little girl you brought?" my mom asked.

"yes." I said nodding my head up and down.

"So what was the bad news?" Paul asked.

"Hades sent Bianca to tell me the two news. When se told me the bad news I thought she was kidding." I said.

"Why?" my mom and Paul asked in unison.

"Because she said that our kid had a fate that would most likely get the baby killed if she found out about the real world and specially the gods." I said with a sad expression.

"So that's why you wouldn't let Annabeth go to camp nor talk about the real world." My mom said.

"That is my point exactly. I don't want anything happening to Annabeth or the kid." I said with a forced smile.

"Well Percy apparently you are starting to be an overprotective parent before the kid is even born and you don't know the gender of the baby." My mom said laughing and I joined in a little.

"I have to go mom. I need to tell Athena and my father this. I am not sure if Hades told them I just need to make sure." I said.

"Alright Percy." My mom said "be careful and don't make any more gods mad."

"Alright mom bye." I said smiling.

"Bye Percy." She said that and I fastly appeared in front of the reception desk of the empire state building.

"I need to go to floor 600th." I said (I forgot what floor it was please forgive me.)

The man looked at me and asked "who are you?"

"My name is Percy Jackson" I said and the men went wide eye. He pushed a button and gave me a card.

"You know what to do." He said.

"Thanks" I said.

I walked and looked around Olympus and though gods Annabeth did an awesome job. I reached Olympus and went into the throne room. Every god was present. Do they have to know about this? I asked my self. Probably I decided.

I vowed in the middle and Zeus said "what do you need Persues."

"Lord Zeus has Hades not told you yet what he sent Bianca to tell me?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" asked Athena while all the other gods looked at him.

"I feared you would have let me tell them." I said telling Hades.

"Annabeth is you're wife after all it would only be right that you made the decision to to tell them if you wanted to." He said.

"What are you talking about Hades?" Athena asked.

"Let Percy tell you." He said.

"Well…" Athena said making a move on gesture with her hand.

"Well Annabeth and I were supposed to come here and tell that she is pregnant-" I said but Athena cut me of.

"Wait what?" she said / asked.

"Annabeth is pregnant you heard right-" I said "but before you go visit her and all let me tell you what happened."

I explained everything to the gods. Athena and my dad were way more surprise than any of the other gods.

"Percy does she know this?" Athena asked.

"Apparently she does." I said "I was trying to hide it from her until the baby was born but she heard me and Bianca talking about it."

"Thank you Percy we will try to fix this problem with the fates hopefully they will make us a deal." Athena said.

"Thank you lady Athena." I said partly because she was helping me and partly because she didn't kill me, but I didn't mentioned that.

"Percy don't lose hope I know you are strong enough to hold a little until this is over." My father said.

"Thank you dad I hope I can keep them safe some how." I said half heartily.

After I thanked every god for their advice I appeared in front of Mr. Chase's door I knocked he opened it and I came in. Annabeth told me to get the souvenirs we got everyone and then after we notice it was eleven o'clock Annabeth and I left for the house our parents made us.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. YES I KNOW THAT THE ENDINGS FEEL INCOMPLETE BUT MY BRAIN IS DRYING UP. SO SOME IDEAS WOULDN'T HURT A BIT PLEASE. IF YOU READ A COMMENT THAT SAY'S "Good job Claud. You capture me and "Percy" perfectly. Now hurry up i wanna have the baby already!" AND YOU ARE ASKING YOU'RE SELF WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT WANTING TO HAVE THE BABY. WELL LETS JUST SAY THAT SHE IS ANNABETH IN THE REAL WORLD SO SHE IS FOLLOWING MY STORY IN THE REAL WORLD (NO SHE ISN'T REALLY PREGNANT SHE IS ONLY MESSING AROUND.) THANK YOU ENJOY.**


	33. wow!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

As soon as we got to our new home I just stared at the house awe stroked. The house was so beautiful. It was made of large pearls that changed color to what you wanted to see it in. (hope fully the mist will show bricks or wood or something else but pearls or we will be robbed.)

If I thought the outside looked beautiful well I had to think again. The inside was even more precious. We had a large flat screen TV on the wall that you could control with a remote. If you were in the kitchen and you couldn't watch TV press a simple button and the TV will move from the wall and turn towers the kitchen.

The kitchen was beautiful. The table was made of marble as well as the counter top. Above the dishwasher was a window with cute little dolphins and owls. The fridge had pictures of me and Percy from camp. Well apparently my mom and Poseidon got ahead of decorating.

The house was two floors so Percy had to help me up the stairs. There were a total number of five rooms on the top floor as well as on the bottom floor. Each room had a bathroom of its own and two extra bathrooms one on top and one on bottom.

Our room was pretty awesome. The bed was a California king, the closet was pretty big, the window has a beautiful sight of the beach (oh yeah did I forget to mention we live real close to the beach.) The TV was in the middle of two book shelf's (yes is the same kind as the one in the living room and every room has one) I thought that looked out of place but I took some steps back to see how it looked from afar and it looked pretty neat. I notice a little note on one of the books that said _"Annabeth pull this book and brace yourself for what will happen ;) – Athena._" I did as the note said and I screamed.

**PERCY'S POV**

I wondered around the house leaving Annabeth in front of our room. I turned back and ran towards our room where I heard Annabeth scream.

"Annabeth are you alright?" I asked.

"Am I alright?" she said or asked "I have never been better."

"Then why did you scream?" I asked.

"I screamed because of that." She said pointing to hall in front of her.

"So you are happy because there is a hallway in here?" I asked dumbly.

"No seaweed brain" she said "I screamed because that's what I always wanted."

"You always wanted a hall way?" I asked

"No seaweed brain it's a secret hall way or passage how ever you want to call it to my own library." She said slapping my head.

"Oh do you want to explore it?" I asked

"Of course dummy" she said.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Percy look there's snowy" I said smiling

_"Hello boss"_ she said

"Boss?" I asked "have you been hanging out with blackjack?"

_"Whose blackjack**?"**_ she asked

"It's Percy's Pegasus" I said pointing to Percy

_"You fell for it"_ she said as she was giggling

"Was that a prank?" I asked

_"Yes my lady"_ she said

"You can call me Annabeth I don't really like that about my lady" I said

_"But-"_she said and I cut in

"Please" I said

_"Fine Annabeth"_ she said and I smiled

"Are you two done talking?" Percy was so quiet I almost forgot he was there.

"Yes Percy sorry" I said.

"Come on lets go back up" he said taking my hand "you are probably tired"

"Yeah I'm a bit tired but I still want to explore the library more tomorrow" I said

"So you don't want to stay at camp tomorrow?" Percy asked

"Never mind I can explore it the day after tomorrow." I said

"Just what I though" Percy said laughing as we returned to our room

"Percy where were you when I was with my dad?" I asked

"Oh. I was with our major parents" Percy said

"What were you doing with them?" I asked as I sealed the passage to the library

"I was telling them about what Bianca said" Percy said a little shaky

"Don't worry Percy we will be ok including our baby" I said hugging him

"My mom is right I'm starting to become an over protective parent and I don't even know the gender of the baby" Percy said laughing a little

"Well if it's a girl you will probably be like every singer father when you see them with a boy" I said

"No I won't" Percy said crossing his arms

"Let's see if you're right Percy" I said laughing "hope fully you won't be like "hey you get away from my daughter" I said trying to fake Percy's voice

"I will not" Percy complained

"Let's see what happens" I said as we lie down on the bed and fell asleep.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. YES I KNOW THAT THE ENDINGS FEEL INCOMPLETE BUT MY BRAIN IS DRYING UP. SO SOME IDEAS WOULDN'T HURT A BIT PLEASE.**


	34. DISCUSSIONS!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I got up extra early and got ready now I just need to wake seaweed brain up so he can get ready to go visit camp with me.

"Percy" I whispered in his ear

"Uh?" he sort of asked

"Percy wake up we have to go" I said a little louder

"Uh?" he sort of asked again

"PERCY JACKSON! GET UP NOW!" I screamed and he fell to the floor

"I'm up what happen" he asked

"Good you are awake" I said "now go get ready to leave for camp"

"Fine" he said rubbing his head.

After he came out of the shower, got dress and ate he turned the car on.

"Hey Annabeth while the car is heating up I'll got check the mail" he said

"Ok Percy" I said

Percy came in running and said "Annabeth look the hospital in Rome send the gender results to the hospital in New York and they send it to us" he said exited

"Seriously?" I asked making sure he wasn't trying to prank me

"Yeah should we open it here or should we share it at camp?" he asked showing me a blue envelope

"Let's share it with the campers" I said

"Annabeth you also got a letter from NYIT School of architecture and designs" he said and my eyes widened

"Really?" I asked "let me see it"

I opened it and read it and Percy asked "what does it say?"

"It say's that I have been accepted to attend college and show off what I know and that I could even get a diploma and design a building for new York or even better Hollywood" I said with a big smile

"That's great Annabeth you can finally make your dream a real one." He said with a huge smile and mine faded "what's wrong Annabeth" he asked.

"I can't take the offer even if I wanted to" I said rubbing my stomach which was the size of a watermelon

"But- oh that's why" he said "you can take the classes after the baby is born and my mom, your dad or your step mom or I can take care of the baby" he said hiding something behind his back

"I guess but that doesn't seem right the baby needs at least one of the parents to take care of it" I said

"Then I'll take care of it" he said and I notice that his arms became tense as if he was putting a tight grip on something

"Percy what are you hiding behind your back?" I asked

"Nothing why?" he asked

"Because I'm noticing that your arms became tense?" I said

"Oh I'm just happy for you" he said. I knew he was lying but I let it go either way I was going to find out what he was hiding.

"Ok well come on we got to go" I said with a small smile

"You are right lets go your siblings will be excited to see you" he said and we got in the car.

On half way to camp my favorite song came on I started to sing and Percy made gagging motions while laughing.

"Oh stop that Percy" I said pushing his arm a little playfully of course "at least I sing better than you"

"Can't argue with you on that one" he said laughing

"Percy seriously tell me what would you do if we ever got a daughter and she got a boyfriend" I asked

"I would ask her to bring him over and let us meet him. Then depending on how he behaves in front of us I will spy on him to see how he treats her with out us in front of him" he said and I started laughing

"I told so last night that you would be over protective." I said trying to calm down a little from laughter

"That is not being over protective" Percy said which made laugh a little more

"If spying on your daughter's boyfriend is not over protective and stalkersish then what is it?' I ask sarcastically as he parked the car in front of Thalia's tree

"ugh forget it" he whined and I laugh harder.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. YES I KNOW THAT THE ENDINGS FEEL INCOMPLETE BUT MY BRAIN IS DRYING UP. SO SOME IDEAS WOULDN'T HURT A BIT PLEASE.**


	35. THE PLAN!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Before I could even get out of the car fully my siblings started swarming me like angry bees. I eventually got them under control and hugged them all then Chiron came up and gave me a big hug as well.

Thalia came up to me and hugged me then said

"Well Annabeth apparently you ad Percy are the first Greek demigods in eons to actually have a family" she said and I laugh

"You are so right I just noticed that actually" I said "where's Nico by the way?"

As soon as I asked that Nico appeared right besides me and gave me a huge scare.

"I'm right here" he said and I jumped

"Nico don't scare like that and specially now" I said holding my stomach

"Oh right sorry" he said sheepishly

"Hey has every one forgotten about me?" Percy asked

"Apparently." I said "why? Are you jealous?"

"Maybe" he said and I laughed

"Percy should we tell them now or should we show them at the campfire?" I asked

"Depends on what envelope you are talking about" he said

"I'm talking about the blue one dummy" I said

"Well then we should wait until the campfire" he said "You should probably tell your brainiac siblings about the offer you got in the mail"

"Good idea" I said

"Annabeth you and your siblings can talk and hang out for the whole day" he said "just like a family vacation"

"What will you do for the rest of the day" I asked

"I will help my sister with her powers and training" he said

"Percy talking about your sister" Malcolm said "she hasn't led anybody teach her anything until you explain everything to her"

"Are you serious?" Percy asked

"Pretty much Percy. She is way more rebellious than you are" Malcolm said

"Alright thanks Malcolm I'll fix that up thanks" Percy said

"Anytime Percy" Malcolm said that and Percy jogged to his cabin after he kissed and hugged me.

The rest of the day was mine and form y friends and siblings.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. YES I KNOW THAT THE ENDINGS FEEL INCOMPLETE BUT MY BRAIN IS DRYING UP. SO SOME IDEAS WOULDN'T HURT A BIT PLEASE.**


	36. ANNABETH'S DAY!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**P.S. THIS TIME ANNABETH IS PREGNANT FIVE MONTHS SO ONLY FOUR MONTHS TO GO.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Annabeth what did you get offered?" Malcolm asked

"I got offered a scholarship to MYIT School of architecture and designs" I said

"Are you going to accept it?" one of my siblings asked

"I'm not sure" I confessed

"Why?" another of my siblings asked

"Because I will have a baby to worry about pretty soon in about four months" I said rubbing my tummy

"You know that the mortal grand parents can take care of the baby?" Malcolm asked

"I know that. It just feels like I should at least be with the baby for some months. I can't just leave it with its grandparents and go to college some few days after its birth." I said a little sad

"We will figure something out don't worry Annabeth" my siblings said as we made our way to the Athena cabin

"Thanks guy's you are all the best" I said with a big smile

"Annabeth so what are you going to call the baby if it's a girl?" Malcolm asked

"If it's a girl I am going to name it Fawn and if it's a boy I might call him Luke or Jake" I said but this time I had to force a smile when I said Luke

"I like those names Annabeth and don't be so sad about thinking of naming the kid Luke if it's a boy" Malcolm said "he died a hero right guys" Malcolm asked and everyone screamed yeah.

"Thanks guy's" I said whipping a tear and everybody gasped

"No way" Malcolm said "Did Annabeth Chase just cry?"

Everybody gasped more

"Oh shut up it's not my fault" I said smacking Malcolm on the arm

"Then who's is it?" one of my siblings asked

"The kid's" I said pointing to my tummy

"You can't blame it on the kid you know" Malcolm said

"I know you can blame the hormones for that" I said

"What do hormones have to do with you being emotional?" one of my siblings asked

"I don't know" I claimed "I just read on the interment one day that the hormones make you sensitive to everything so everything makes you cry for no reason."** (I actually got that answer from yahoo answers.)**

"Ok then it's not completely your fault" Malcolm said with his hands in the air as if to saying I have been defeated

"Good so what do you want to do for the rest of the day" I asked

"How about you tell us about your trip to Greece and Rome but only tell us about where you went for example buildings or you know architectural stuff then tell us about your one month visit to the Eiffel tower" Malcolm said and everyone in my cabin cheered

"I thought you would never ask" I said.

I told them about everywhere Percy took us. I told them about the beaches in Athens and the architectural stuff of Greece.

Then I told them about the trip to Rome and I basically told them about the same stuff just different buildings and beaches and all that.

After I told them about what happened I heard something that suspiciously sounded like Percy screaming to Thalia.

"THALIA I TOLD YOU NOT TO TEACH SUSAN ARCHERY" he screamed as I took a look outside and looked at Percy being chased by an arrow tied to a rope at the end. Everywhere he went the arrow followed him. He finally had the brains to hide behind a tree and let the arrow hit the tree. When Percy came out of hiding he was full with sweat and everyone was laughing at him including me and he blushed as red as a cherry.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. **


	37. PERCY'S DAY

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**P.S. THIS TIME ANNABETH IS PREGNANT FIVE MONTHS SO ONLY FOUR MONTHS TO GO.**

**PERCY'S POV**

I left Annabeth with her siblings while I walked to "my cabin" not so mine anymore actually. Anyways I walked to my cabin and knocked the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Susan ask

"Susan it's me Percy open up" I heard Susan get up and unlock the door

She grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me inside "now explain everything to me" she said with a stern voice

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked

"First of all where am I" she asked

"You are in Camp Half-Blood a camp for demigods or people like us to be safe" I said

"What's a demigod" she asked

I sighed and set down on my bunk. I signaled for her to sit down and I started explaining EVERYTHING from the existence of demigods to the gods.

"First of all are we Half-Bloods?" she asked

"yes in a matter of fact everyone here in this camp are demigods or Half-Bloods which ever term you like to use" I said

"Second of all why didn't you stay to explain everything to me" she asked

"Because I have a wife to take care of" I said

"Wait your married" she asked

"Yes" I said

"But in the orientation film it said that there hasn't been a single demigod in centuries to have kids or get married" she said

"That's an old film, and Annabeth and I are the first Greek demigods in years to make a family" I said

"First Greek?" she asked

"There are roman demigods in another camp but that's beyond the point" I said

"Oh ok thanks" she said "third of all is my dad really immortal?"

"yeah but even if he is immortal he is not the kind of dad that gives many hugs or shows up to your kids talent show" I said laughing and her along with me

"Fourth of all can I see him or talk to him" she asked

"I'll take you someday to visit him" I said

"And fifth of all what powers do I have" she asked

"It depends with which powers dad blessed you with" I said

"What powers do you have" she asked

"Well I can control water, I can make an earthquake which will take most of my energy, I can create my own personal mini hurricane, I can make underwater oxygen bubbles, I can heal really fast when I get in the water, I am able to fall from a great level of height into the water without getting killed, I can turn water solid, I can breath underwater, I can tell where I am when I am at sea, I can talk to sea creatures and horses, I am heat resistant for a limited amount of time, and last but not least I can decide whether I want to get wet or not." I said catching my breath

"NO WAY THAT IS AWSOME!" she screamed

"I know it is" I said "but now let's go outside to see what powers you have".

We walked outside to the lake and I told her "First I want you to Imagine the water rising at you're command"

She closed her eyes and the water started rising along with her hand and then….. The water fell back down.

"That's good a little better than me when I came" I said smiling

"Really?" how was your first try" she asked

"Let's just say that Clarisse took a bath with toilet water and the showers and toilets had to be fixed" I said and we both laughed.

"So you didn't have control over the water?" she asked

"Yep it was not under control." I said "ok now try to imagine the water as ice"

Susan did as I said and the water kept turning from ice to liquid for about 3 minutes strait.

"Now I am going to bruise you a little and then I want you to get in the water" I said as I took my pen out, uncapped it and it turned into riptide.

"That is so cool" she said

"I know I will see if I can get you something similar" I said "stretch your hand out a little"

Susan did as I asked and I made a little cut on her arm "now put your arm in the water and lets see if it will heal" she did as I asked and it healed as quickly as I do.

"Ok great now get in the water" she did as I said "now get out" she did and she was dripping wet "now think of being dry" she did and instantly she was dry

"Awesome" she said in a sing song voice

"Now when I get in the water wait ten seconds then hold you're breath and jump in then let you're breath go."

I jumped in the water and made a bubble or air then as I told her she went into the water and let her breath go. I waited for a minute then I let the bubble pop.

"Good you can breath underwater" I said clapping her back "now I need you to try and make an oxygen bubble" I explained what she had to do.

We waited for a minute but she seemed not to be able to create one.

"Well at least you got most of my powers down" I said cheerfully

We got out of the water. I made a dive board out of frozen water and told her to get on it. I then told her to jump and if the fall felt like she was going to burn then she should avoid jumping from really high places. Thankfully it didn't hurt her so that is another of my powers she has.

I let the dive board melt then I told her to imagine the water freezing making t into any shape she wanted. Susan successfully did it.

I then took her to the stables to see she could talk to the horses / Pegasus.

"Blackjack meet Susan" I said "Susan Meet Blackjack"

_"Hey boss whose the chick I thought you were with Annabeth and isn't she a little young for you"_

"First of all I am his sister; second of all yes I am 9 years old"

'Ok that clears it up you can talk to any type of horses" I said

_"Hey boss did ya bring me any sugar cubes?"_ Blackjack asked

"Blackjack you know that sugar is bad for you" I said

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah so did you?"_ he asked again and I gave him some

"Susan you will be able to ride Blackjack just don't give him many sugar cubes or else you won't sleep at night" I warned her.

I told her that she would have to practice every single power she has before testing to see if she has my other powers. Susan said that it was cool as long as she would be able to learn them.

"Percy follow me real quick I want to show you something" she said and I followed her to the archery range

"Susan you know that Poseidon's kids are not good in archery right?" I asked

"Who knows maybe I will be the first one to be good at it" she said

"Why do you think that?" I asked

"Because everyone in my family had a gift for it" she said as she picked up a bow and arrow.

Susan pointed the arrow to the target, she let go of the string and the arrow flew strait but then it fell and bounce of the ground, it hit a tree and bounced of it, then it went strait towards me.

I turned around and started running, for some weird reason the arrow kept following me where ever I went the arrow followed. The arrow had a string attached to it so I hope somebody would get it and pull the arrow back, but I had no such luck.

I ran and ran, I hid and hid but nothing work then I screamed "SUSAN WHO TAUGH YOU ARCHERY?"

She screamed back "THALIA!"

Then I screamed "THALIA I TOLD YOU NOT TO TEACH SUSAN ARCHERY!"

I ran towards a tree and stood in front of it then at the last second I hid behind the tree and the arrow stopped following me.

I came out of hiding and saw that the arrow was stuck in the tree. I took it out and I heard people laughing. I looked towards the Athena cabin and noticed that Annabeth and her siblings were out laughing to. I then turned to Susan and saw her with and expression that said sorry.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. I KEEP GETTING REVIEWS ABOUT MY GRAMMAR SAYING THAT IT IS BAD. I KNOW THAT IT IS BAD BUT I AM SORRY I AM GETTING HELP FROM MY TEACHERS TO FIX IT. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. THE LAST DAY:(

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**P.S. THIS TIME ANNABETH IS PREGNANT FIVE MONTHS SO ONLY FOUR MONTHS TO GO.**

**PERCY'S POV**

I walked towards Susan and she said "I am so sorry Percy I didn't mean for that to happen"

"Don't worry about it Susan" I said "but next time listen to me when I tell you that Poseidon's kids are not good with some type of fighting or skill"

"Deal" she said stretching her hand out and I shake it

Just then Annabeth came and started laughing all over again then she calmed down and said "you are always getting in some type of a mess aren't you"

"for you're information my dear Annabeth I tried to avoid it this time but Thalia decided that she was going to give Susan archery lessons" I said rolling my eyes at her

"Hey aren't you that girl I saw when Percy took me to his mom's apartment?" Susan asked

"Yes my name is Annabeth nice to meet you Susan" Annabeth said

"How did you know my name?" Susan asked

"Because Percy told me about you again when he went back to pick me up" Annabeth said.

After we kept talking and talking Annabeth started to get a little tire so we decided to go sit down. Three hours passed and Annabeth got a tired a whole lot more. I helped her up from the bench and I took her to the Athena cabin so she could rest a little before the big announcements.

"Percy" she called as I was walking out of the cabin

"Yes?" I asked

"I don't know why but I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen in some few days" she said looking at me with worried eyes

"Hopefully it's just a weird feeling that won't come true Annabeth" I said as leaned to kiss her

""hopefully so Percy hopefully" she said as I put a blanket on her

"Don't worry Annabeth you know that I wont let anything hurt my family" I said "and specially not you or our future children"

She just sighed and closed her eyes. I came outside and closed the door I started to walk towards the Susan to help her perfect her powers a little more.

****** Some minutes before the campfire******

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Annabeth" a voice called "Annabeth" I hesitated but I opened my eyes carefully and slowly. I opened them half way and saw Percy shaking me and calling my name.

"Go away Percy I want to sleep" I said

"Annabeth you slept all the day from one thirty till nine o'clock" Percy said and my eyes flew open

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded

"Look outside for yourself" he said. I walked outside and the stars and moon were out.

"Is it time for the campfire?" I asked

"Yeah. The Apollo cabin kids are singing right now" he said "then after them we can open the envelope and read what gender the baby is. Percy crouched down and kissed my tummy.

After we talked a little more Percy helped me up and we walked to the camp fire. We sat down and listened to the Apollo kids sing. I told Percy to get the envelope before the last song so that he wouldn't make everyone wait. Percy left and came back a minute later. After six minutes passed Chiron told us to give out the news. We walked up to the stage (and of course Percy had to help me) and stood in front of everyone.

I opened the envelope and my eyes widened. I gasped and then I said "the baby is going to be**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

A GIRL" I yelled Percy and I cheered along with all the other girls and the boys were like "oh come on another girl in the world."

After the cheering stopped Percy had an expression that was priceless. Percy then said "wait. What?" and he took the envelope from me. Percy looked at it closely and became pale then looked at me with a small smile that said "why a girl. Annabeth is so right I am going to be such an over protective parent" well at least that's what it looked liked.

I laughed then said "I told you Percy that you would be an over protective parent if it was a girl"

"Am not" he said

"Are to" I said

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not." He said and we kept going like that for half a minute while the campers looked at us like we were playing a tennis game.

Finally Malcolm interrupted us and said "Guys stop fighting you can do that at your house" Malcolm said.

Then looked at Percy and said "Percy all fathers are over protective. It's a proved fact since girls started getting boyfriends. You can't help it" as soon as Malcolm said that I did the mature thing I stuck my tong at him and he just crossed his arms like a little kid.

After everyone talked for an hour it was time to go. I wished I could stay but I couldn't. I knew that I would probably not come back for thirteen years I though as I said good-bye to everyone and hugged them. I got into Percy's car and fell asleep.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WHAT NAME DO YOU WANT FOR PERCY AND ANNABETH'S SON? LUKE OR JAKE**

**PLEASE COMMENT WHICH NAME YOU WANT. THE ONE MOST VOTED GETS PICKED.**


	39. ANOTHER SURPRISE!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**P.S. THIS TIME ANNABETH IS PREGNANT FIVE MONTHS SO ONLY FOUR MONTHS TO GO.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Strangely I woke up in my bed. I though that I only fell asleep for some minutes. I got up and went to the kitchen. I walked to the table and saw blue pancakes, a bunch of vivid blue morning glory vine flowers and a gray envelope. I opened it and read it "_Dear Annabeth I am not home as you can tell. I need you to eat and get ready by two o'clock. I have a surprise for you and another for the baby. I will come back to pick you up later."_

I really was surprised. Percy had barley found out the gender of the baby and he already had a surprise for her. I did as I the card said and got ready. Finally the clock reach two and Percy came home. We hugged and we kissed.

"Percy what's the surprise?" I asked

"A surprise is a surprise for a reason Annabeth" he said "it has to be kept one for a little longer"

"But I don't want it to be kept one" I whined

"Fine. Then the sooner we leave the sooner the surprise will be revealed" he said as he grabbed my jacket and gave it to me. We got into Percy's car and we left for my dad's apartment.

"What are we going to do at my dad's apartment?" I asked Percy

"**YOU** will stay with your dad for some few hours" he said "and **I** will fix the baby's surprise at home"

"But why can't I stay with you?" I asked

"Because your surprise is at your dad's apartment" he said as he parked the car "and because I though you should spend some time with your normal parents"

"Fine" I sighed

Percy got out the car and helped me out of the car. As soon as I stood up straight I felt a cold breeze and a memory flooded back to my head.

Percy noticed that I was frozen and he asked "Annabeth are you okay?" he asked worried

"ye-yeah I'm alright" I stammered

"What happened Annabth you got out of the car and just stood there frozen?" he asked

"I just remembered the day that you know who attacked us and you almost died" I said and tears were running down my eyes

"Annabeth we are alright aren't we? I am right here aren't I?" he asked

"Yeah. But it just feels like that day" I said "it feels almost the same"

Percy came over to me and said "Don't worry Annabeth I wont let anything happen to you and I will try to stay out of trouble" he said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead. We stayed together like that for some minutes and then we decided that we should go.

We walked to my dad's apartment and we knocked the door. My dad opened it and gave me a hug, Percy and my dad just man hugged or however you call what they do for hugs. My dad told us to come in and we did. My brothers came out if their room and gave me a hug; Percy did the same thing with them that he and my dad did.

We talked a little then Percy said he had to go home and fix the surprise. An hour after Percy left a bright light appeared in the living room and my mom came out of the bright light.

I stood up to hug her and I asked "mom what are you doing here?" I asked

"Didn't Percy tell you?" she asked

"No. He simply said he had surprise for me" I answered

"Then he did tell you Annabeth" my mom said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well Percy thought that it was unfair for Poseidon to keep visiting him and giving him so many presents. He decided that he would try to convince me to spend a little more time with you" she answered and I just stood there staring at her surprised.

"What did Percy do to convince you this time?" I asked

"The only thing he did was shut his father up with how "unfair" it was that the people of Athens decided to name the city after me" My mother said causing me and everybody else to laugh

"Well let's see how long that will last" I said

"Probably a few centuries and then he will start bla, bla blabbing again" my mom said causing us to laugh again.

"Good luck trying to shut him up by then" I said

"Thank you Annabeth" my mom said "now lets go to the park I have picnicked planned for ALL of us"

"Including us" my brothers asked

"Yes I said ALL of us didn't I?" she asked and they just nodded

"Well then let's leave" she said and we walked outside to where my car was surprisingly there.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WHAT NAME DO YOU WANT FOR PERCY AND ANNABETH'S SON? LUKE OR JAKE**

**I AM SORRY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I DON'T REALLY KNOWW IF ANNABETH MET CALYPSO IN MOA SO I JUST ADDED HER ANY WAY. I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVENT READ THE MOA APPERENTLY MY FRIEND LET SOMONE ELSE BORROW HER BOOK.**

**PLEASE COMMENT WHICH NAME YOU WANT. THE ONE MOST VOTED GETS PICKED.**


	40. FINALLY!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**P.S. THIS TIME ANNABETH IS PREGNANT FIVE MONTHS SO ONLY FOUR MONTHS TO GO.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I walked to my car half way and I heard some one scream my name.

"ANNABETH!" I heard. I turned around and saw calypso running towards me

"Hey calypso" I said as we hugged when she reached me

"Well it is true what the naiads told me" she said looking at my belly

"Yep" I said popping the p

"So is it a girl or a boy?" she asked

"It's a girl" I said "and I am going to name her Fawn"

"Do you mind if I rub it to see if I feel any movements" she asked

"Uh, no" I said awkwardly

"Awe there's no movement" she said "maybe it will be as lazy as Percy"

"Hope fully not" I said. We kept talking for a little while and we finally decided it was time to stop talking. I got in my car with my mom and my brothers and my dad went with my step mom in their car. (You are probably asking why a goddess would ever need a car. Well she wanted to talk with me and I needed to know where the picnic was.)

It took us an hour to get there but it was worth it. I loved the place. We talk and played and mostly tickled my brothers half way to death. We had a lot of fun and the sun came down. Percy called me asking where I was. I forgot he was going to pick me up so I said by to my family and decided to drive home. Percy wouldn't let me but finally agreed when I told him I was going to make him play chess. Even that threat took me a while to get him convince.

I finally got home and found that the table was ready for a dinner for two. Everything was blue colored just like Percy and I like it. I also added some gray flower designs on the curtains and on the table cover.

We ate, we talked and we watch a movie. Then we finally decided to go to bed. I was half way asleep when I felt something

"Percy" I said

"What" he half whined

"Give me your hand" I said

"Why" he whined again

"Just give it to me"

He did as I said and gave me his hand. I fastly placed it on my belly and I felt as Percy took his hand away and got up. He was quickly in front of me with both his hands on my belly.

"Annabeth that's the third time Fawn kicked" he said with a huge smile

"Yeah" I said smiling. He leaned towards me and kissed me. Then he leaned to kiss the baby. A few seconds passed and Percy was up rubbing his cheek.

"I think she will either be a soccer player or a really good swimmer" he said making me laugh

"Why did that hurt you?" I asked laughing

"Yes, yes it did" he said making me laugh more. We laughed a little longer and we finally fell asleep.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WHAT NAME DO YOU WANT FOR PERCY AND ANNABETH'S SON? LUKE OR JAKE**

**I AM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER I DON'T REALLY KNOW IF ANNABETH MET CALYPSO IN MOA SO I JUST ADDED HER ANY WAY. I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVENT READ THE MOA APPERENTLY MY FRIEND LET SOMONE ELSE BORROW HER BOOK.**

**PLEASE COMMENT WHICH NAME YOU WANT. THE ONE MOST VOTED GETS PICKED.**


	41. NOT NOW!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA. I got part of this chapter from a friend. I will signal witch ones they were. Please enjoy**

**P.S. THIS TIME ANNABETH IS PREGNANT SEVEN MONTHS SO.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

It has been two months since Fawn kicked for the first time and she has been kicking more and more ever since that night. Percy has been so excited ever since then that every night when we fall asleep his hand is always on my belly. When I told my mom and Poseidon that she kicked for he first time they were fighting to see who could get to feel the kicking first. They did the mature thing and played paper rocks scissors and of course my mom won.

Percy and I just back home from a picnic with our family. Including our godly parents. As always we did the same ritual. We ate, we joked and we watched a movie. Then we went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of night and I pushed Percy's shoulder and said "Percy wake up"

"No" he wined

"Percy where would you like for Fawn to be born in? a hospital or here in this bed?" I asked with my voice a little louder

"In a hospital. Now go to sleep" he whined

**(From here down is my friend's idea.)**

"Percy if you don't wake up now you will have to deliver this baby in this bed right now" I said panicking

Percy shot up from the bed with his eyes wide and said "Annabeth that can't be possible. You are only seven months pregnant you still need two more months to go"

"Percy I don't know why but I am going in labor now hurry up and take me to a hospital" I said panicking even more.

Percy got on a sweater and put a sweater on me. He got me bridal style and took me to his car. He made the seat lay all the way down and laid me on it making sure that the seat belt would steal protect me.

When we got to the hospital Percy screamed for help. Doctor's immediately came to help along with nurses. My forehead was full of sweat I was in a lot of pain. Percy called his mom and told her to tell my family along with our friends and godly parents.

**(FROM HEAR DOWN IS ALL ME AGAIN)**

When we got in a room the doctor asked "How many months pregnant is she?"

"She is only seven months" Percy said with fear in his words

"Good at least she not eight" he said

"Why is that good?" I asked in a lot of pain

"If you were eight months, six or lower it would keep the baby in a more chance of dying" he said **(this is a true fact.)**

"Why are seven months any better?" Percy asked

"Because the baby is in the mid of stronger development and eight months the development weakens and give more chances of the baby dying" he said **(I do not know it this is a real fact I just came up with it.)**

"What are the chances of the baby dying?" I asked

"Right now the best chances it has are fifty – fifty" he said and a little hope crept in my eyes and Percy's

"Try to rest and breathe calming Mrs. Jackson" he said. If I wasn't in this situation I would have said something like "that will not get old" or "I love it when people call me that" but this was not the best time.

"I'm trying but I cant I am in way to much pain" I said while Percy signaled me to grab his hand

"Mrs. Jackson the baby may take sometime to be born even if it is in seven months" he said " I can't do anything about but give you some soothing pills to ease the pain a little but besides that I can't do anything else"

"Give her the pills" Percy said and I could hear fear in his voice the kind of fear he never showed in front of a giant or titan or anything. I could tell this was a dire situation.

Hours passed and the pills didn't do much. I was still moving because of the pain. The doctor came in a told Percy that people were waiting for him outside. He sighed and kissed me. He reassured me that everything was going to be ok and he left.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WHAT NAME DO YOU WANT FOR PERCY AND ANNABETH'S SON? LUKE OR JAKE**

**I AM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER I DON'T REALLY KNOW IF ANNABETH MET CALYPSO IN MOA SO I JUST ADDED HER ANY WAY. I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVENT READ THE MOA APPERENTLY MY FRIEND LET SOMONE ELSE BORROW HER BOOK.**

**PLEASE COMMENT WHICH NAME YOU WANT. THE ONE MOST VOTED GETS PICKED.**


	42. MORE BAD NEWS!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA. I got part of this chapter from a friend. I will signal witch ones they were. Please enjoy**

**P.S. THIS TIME ANNABETH IS PREGNANT SEVEN MONTHS SO.**

**PERCY'S POV**

I walked down the hall and got a huge surprise. All my friends from camp were there including Clarisse (more like friendnemy.) my mom, my step dad, my dad, my dad-in-law and you get the idea all ran up to me.

"Percy" my mom said and hugged me

"How is she?" Athena asked

"She's a little better, but in a lot of pain" I said

"Can we se her" Piper asked

"If you want to get dramaticised sure" I said "other wise I don't recommend it"

"Percy what's the chances of the baby surviving?" asked Annabeth's dad

"The doctor said that the baby has a fifty-fifty chance of survival" I said.

Everyone kept asking me questions until the doctor came and said "Mr. Jackson its time" I gulped said I'll be back to everyone and left. I came into the room and gave Annabeth a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey wise girl" I said "how are you?"

"How does it look like I am?" asked Annabeth and I laughed

"It looks like you are great" I said smiling

We kept talking until the doctor came in with a two nurses and said "alright Mrs. Jackson I need you to push when I tell you"

"Annabeth take my hand just incase you want to take a grip on something" I said

"Thanks" she said and took a tight grip on my hand.

The doctor signaled for her to push.

I'll tell you the truth I thought Annabeth was going to scream instead she took a tighter grip and I said "ANNABETH OW! WATCH GRIP!" more like I screamed

"Sorry seaweed brain" she said

"It's alright don't worry about it. Take my other hand but watch the grip" I said and I heard giggle outside

"Remind me to get an X-Ray when this is over" and I heard louder giggles but I decided to ignore them again

Twelve minutes passed and I heard the doctor say "Keep going on like this and the bay will be born in no time. I can see the baby's head already."

At the mention of the head Annabeth smiled and her eyes sparkled. I could tell that she had found new strength to keep going. It took a few other twelve or fourteen minutes for the bay to be born. I kissed Annabeth and hugged her. The doctor gave the baby what some people like to the call the spank of life, but there was a problem the room was… the room was too silent. I don't know anything about births, but isn't the baby supposed to cry when it's born?

The doctor turned Fawn on her stomach and started rubbing her back. I looked at Annabeth and saw panic and fear in her eyes. The kind I have never seen on her.

"Percy what's going on?" she asked

"I don't know Annabeth' I said. The doctor put fawn in a type of baby bed stroller thing and told the nurses to take her to the emergency baby room.

"Doc what's going on?' she asked with more fear in her voice

He opened the door and signaled for Athena to come in and signaled me to come out.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked

"The baby may not make it. At least she has six days and five nights to live" he said

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I asked

"I'm sorry but if what we do doesn't help her… then we will need a huge miracle" he said and walked away to go tend Fawn.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WHAT NAME DO YOU WANT FOR PERCY AND ANNABETH'S SON? LUKE OR JAKE**

**I AM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER I DON'T REALLY KNOW IF ANNABETH MET CALYPSO IN MOA SO I JUST ADDED HER ANY WAY. I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVENT READ THE MOA APPERENTLY MY FRIEND LET SOMONE ELSE BORROW HER BOOK.**

**PLEASE COMMENT WHICH NAME YOU WANT. THE ONE MOST VOTED GETS PICKED.**


	43. THERE IS STILL HOPE!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA. I got part of this chapter from a friend. I will signal witch ones they were. Please enjoy**

**P.S. THIS TIME ANNABETH IS PREGNANT SEVEN MONTHS SO.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I was panicking a lot Fawn didn't cry. I could tell the doctor had an expression of panic when he signaled my mom to come in and for Percy to come out.

"Mom what's going?" I asked

"I don't know Annabeth don't worry" she said

"How do you want me not to worry?" I asked crying

"Annabeth I am sure that Fawn will be fine" my mom said

"What if she isn't?" I asked

"Annabeth you need to think positive" my mom said

"I am trying to" I said

"Just try to rest a while and think positive" my mom said

"but-" I was about to whine when I felt drowsy.

ATHENA'S POV

'Poor Annabeth I need to make sure that Fawn will survive' I thought as I came out and saw Percy thinking hard. Who knew he could think.

"Percy what did the doctor said?" I asked

He looked at me with a sad expression and said "he said that Fawn has at least six days and five nights of life and that if what they do doesn't help her then they will need a huge miracle"

"This is bad" I said

"Do you think that if Apollo gives the doctors his blessing they could save her?" Percy asked

"I'm not sure but it's worth trying" I said

"Thanks Athena" he said

"You should tell everyone else" I said "they look pretty worry"

"I already did" he said

"Ok well then I will go see what Apollo says" I said and left

ANNABETH'S POV

As always I'm having dreams and demigod's dreams suck.

For some weird reason I was in the fruit stand of the fate's. Zeus and Hera were there talking to them.

"What do you mean?" asked Hera

"We didn't choose the baby's fate" the one in the middle said

"But you are the fates" Zeus said

"The problem is that it has been centuries since a Greek decedents of a demigod was born" the one on the right said

"So that affects the baby's life? How?" asked Hera

"Because we haven't been worried about Greek demigod descendents since so many demigods started to die before marriage or having a family" the one to the left said

"But can't you save this baby" Hera asked

"No us but you can" said the one in the middle

"Not even Apollo it has to be you two" the one in the right said

"Why only us?" asked Hera

"Because you are the king and queen of the gods" the one in the right said

"You need to give the baby both your blessing" the one on the left said

"Hera why do you want to help Annabeth and Percy we thought you hated them" all three said in unison looking at my direction

"I thought that they have had experienced enough trategy in they're life" Hera said "and some of that is my fault. Like when I separated them for eight months"

"We hope you heard that dear Annabeth" the three fates said in my mind and my dream ended there might still be hope I though.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WHAT NAME DO YOU WANT FOR PERCY AND ANNABETH'S SON? LUKE OR JAKE**

**I AM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER I DON'T REALLY KNOW IF ANNABETH MET CALYPSO IN MOA SO I JUST ADDED HER ANY WAY. I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVENT READ THE MOA APPERENTLY MY FRIEND LET SOMONE ELSE BORROW HER BOOK.**

**PLEASE COMMENT WHICH NAME YOU WANT. THE ONE MOST VOTED GETS PICKED.**


	44. MIRACLES CAN HAPPEN!

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA. I got part of this chapter from a friend. I will signal witch ones they were. Please enjoy**

**P.S. THIS TIME ANNABETH IS PREGNANT SEVEN MONTHS SO.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I woke up and Percy was next to me sliding his fingers through my hair. All of a sudden I heard the voice of the fates in my head

"Annabeth we are sorry. We forgot to tell Hades to tell you that some demigods baby's can see and hear what the mother hears and see's even if they are not born yet" they said

I gasped and Percy asked "what's wrong Annabeth?"

"Percy the fates, Hera, Zeus they- they" I was trying to talk but I kept stammering

"Annabeth calm down and tell everything in more than one breath I don't want you to die out of lack of oxygen" he said laughing trying to lift up the mood.

I did as he said and told him about the dream.

"Do you think they were really trying to help us?" I asked

"You never know with Hera and Zeus. Hopefully they are trying to help us" he said with a smile

"Hope fully" I sighed

"Annabeth do you want to see everyone else" he asked

"You ask that as if there were like half of the camp outside" I said

"That's because that is most of our friends" he said

"Wait you weren't kidding" I asked

"No" he said

"Well sure I'll see them" I said.

People kept coming three at a time because the limit of people in a room is four not including the patient. It was a long day and I got tire very easily so I ended falling asleep in the middle of talking with my half brothers, my step mom and my dad.

The next time I woke up I was alone. The only Person there was Percy asleep in one of the cushions they have for people to sleep in if they stay with the patient. I decide to not wake him up and try to fall asleep for a little while longer.

The next time I woke up the doctor and Percy were talking. I guess the doc had good news because Percy smiled a little. He turned towards me and his smiled widened a little more. We started talking but I couldn't make him spill the beans of what he was talking with the doc.

A day passed and the doctor said I was free to go home but the baby was suppose to stay in the hospital a while longer. I told them that I was not planning to leave this hospital with out my baby. They said that that was ok but I would have to stay in the waiting room. I of course didn't care. Percy took me home to get a shower and a change of cloth.

"Percy do you think they will let us see her?" I asked

"I don't really recommend you seeing her Annabeth it will just get you more panic" he said and I panicked

"Please Percy" I tried to convince him

"Another day Annabeth I promise" he said and I surrendered NOT!

"Ok Percy" I said. I waited for night to come and for him to fall asleep

I walked up to the lady on the desk and asked her I could see Fawn. She said sure and told me to follow her. I followed her to a hallway where there were like a whole bunch of baby stuff. I though we were going to stop in one of those rooms where they keep newborn baby's. Instead we stopped in front of a room that had an incubator for babies. There was only one baby in there she looked sick and pale and she had something on her nose that passed oxygen into her. My heart dropped when the nurse said that she was Fawn.

The nurse left and I just watched Fawn in her incubator. She didn't look really premature just a little smaller than normal but not really small like most premature babies. I had tears in my eyes I put my hand through one of the holes the incubator has and rubbed her back.

Percy must have noticed I was gone and guessed I was here. He came next to me and hugged me trying to comfort.

"Annabeth I told you not to come" he said softly

"I am sorry Percy" I said with a shaky voice "I just wanted to see her"

"It's alright" he said softly "what's done is done."

We were talking when we heard the thing that goes like beep, beep. Go from a calm and steady beep, beep, beep to a loud and not steady beeeeeeeeep. I panicked then there was a bright light around Fawn for a minute.

When the light died Fawn looked fresher and better. She wasn't as pale as before or as skinny, she wasn't as small and puny. The beep turned to normal. I looked at Percy and he understood my message 'go get a doc'. A minute passed and Percy brought a doc and some nurses. They made us get out and they started to do their job.

We waited in the waiting room when Hera appeared in front of us. I told her thank you for giving Fawn her blessing and to tell Zeus thank you as well.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR. **


	45. THE END

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA. **

**ANNABETH'S POV**

It has been thirteen years since Fawn was born. The surprise that Percy had for Fawn was her room. He decorated it and painted and did all the furniture. The fate that Fawn was supposed to suffer if she knew anything about the real world happen when she was born before the actual time. Calypso was the reason for that. She always wanted to be with Percy, she wanted to be the one to have his kids. Calypso tricked Hylla into giving her magic classes and she put a curse on me hoping that Fawn would die. Calypso is stuck in her island again but not completely lonely she has a dog with her.

Fawn goes to camp with her brother Luke and her sister ocean during the summer. I found out that the envelope that Percy hid behind his back was a scholarship to a marine biologist university and college. I made him take the classes now he is a world wide know marine biologist. I took the scholarship for Architecture University. And I am also a very famous architecture. The kids are in the midst of school and they are pretty smart. There grades are not as high as mine were when I was in school but they are at least not as low as Percy's. The kids like to fight a lot with each other like now would be and excellent example-

"MOM, DAD" Ocean came running to us. Ocean is 10 years old and has dirty blond hair and sea green eyes with stormy gray around the edges of the sea green.

"What's Wrong Ocean?" Percy asked

"Luke keeps trying to take my school utensils because he lost all his and he said that if I don't give them to him he will hurt me" Ocean said and Percy sighed

"Luke get down here" Percy said a little loud so Luke could hear him since Luke's room is on the top floor. Luke is 11 years old and has all of Percy's features none of mine except my tan.

"I DON'T WANT TO" he yelled

"Luke come down now" Percy said louder

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?" he asked / yelled

"Then I'll go get you" Percy said

"I am not scared of you" he said and that got me on my nerves

"LUKE JAKE JACKSON GET YOU'RE BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTENT OR I WILL WIP YOUR BUTT" I yelled

"NO YOU WONT" he screamed back

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO COME DOWN HERE OR I WILL GO GET YOU AND I AM NOT KIDDING" I screamed. Those threats made him come down.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Give your sister back her utensils and apologies to her now" I said

"Fine" he said and did what he asked. He sat down on the table with Ocean and started eating breakfast to go to school.

"What's all the screaming about?" asked Fawn yawning. Fawn is 13 years old and is more like me except for her tan. Her stormy gray eyes scare Luke when she gets mad but makes Ocean laugh when she looks into them.

"Your brother" I said

"Well I wonder why that isn't a surprise" she asked sarcastically and Luke stuck his tong at her.

"Maybe because it's the same routine every single day and night" Percy said drinking water

"Dad" Fawn said

"Yeah" he said getting more water and drinking it

"Can I bring my boyfriend home so he can meat you?" she ask and Percy choke on his water

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" Percy asked

"Yes" she said a little nervous and Percy looked at me

"Sure" he said calmly

"Percy you are so going to loose the bet" I said

"I am not" he said

"What bet are you talking about?" Fawn asked

"When you were still in my belly we got an envelope that had your gender in it" I said "Percy was hoping for a boy because he was afraid that he would be over protective with a girl"

"Wait dad you wanted me to be a boy" Fawn asked

"Well yeah but I'm happy with a girl either way" he said

"So anyway when I saw his expression I said that he was going to be over protective and we made a bet" I said

"Mom I hope you loose" Fawn said

"Why?" I asked

"I do not want an over protective father" she said

"Neither do I" Ocean said

"I could care less" Luke commented

"Percy we need to have a talk with him later" I said

"Yes we do" he said "can talk to him after school"

"Talking about school go get your stuff it's time for you three to go or do you want us to drive you?" I asked

"No we can walk" Fawn said and there was a knock on the door

"I'll go get it" Luke said and the girls followed him

He opened the door and the girls said "Aunt Susan, aunt Thalia" she isn't their aunt but they like to call her that

"Oh hey" Luke said and left. The girls gave Susan and Thalia a hug and they came in

"Hello air head what brings you here?" Percy asked

"Nothing Kelp bran I just felt like coming" she said

"Well Thalia sit down" I said politely and smacked Percy on the back of his head

"You don't change much do you Annie?" Thalia asked

"No and don't call me ANNIE!" I screamed

"What ever" she said

"What if I call you Annie wise girl?" Percy asked

"I would smash your mouth seaweed brain" I said

"Mom what's with the nickname calling?" asked Ocean

"We gave each other those nicknames when we were kids but we don't use them much anymore unless we are trying to make a joke" I said and Percy snorted "why are you laughing?"

"An inside joke" he said

"What joke can that be" I asked

"It's a dam joke" he said, Thalia laughed and I smacked him on the back of his head again

"Percy there are kids present and your cussing" I said

"It's not that type of dam" Thalia said "he meant like the hover dam type of dam"

"How is that an inside joke?" I asked

"Because it's a dam joke" Thalia said

"And my throat is dam dry" Percy said

"So he needs some dam water" Thalia said

"And I am dam hungry" Susan said and we stared at her like she grew two heads and then we laughed.

We kept talking and talking. The kids had to go to school and Thalia and Susan offered to take them. When they got back we talked to Luke. Luke was mad and sad he said that he actually had mixed feelings because a girl turned him down. Of course we did our job and helped him get over it.

Fawn's boyfriend turned out to be Clarisse and Chris's son. Percy was in the edge of screaming but he calmed down when he saw that Ethan was nice and wouldn't dare hurt her. Ethan is actually way sweeter than Clarisse. We told Ethan to bring his parents over but not to tell them who we are. The next day they came and this is what happened.

"Ocean could you get the door" Percy said

"Sure" she said

"Hey ocean is Fawn here?" Ethan asked

"Yeah I'm here" Fawn said walking towards

"Hey Fawn" he said hugging her

"Why do you look so familiar?" Clarisse asked

"Maybe because she's our daughter" we said walking towards the door

"Well, well if it isn't Princess and Prissy" she said shaking our hand

"Well if it isn't the girl who almost dump Percy's head in the toilet" I said

"Did you have to bring that up?" Percy asked

"Sorry I couldn't come up with any names" I said

"Dad she tried to put your head in the toilet?" Fawn asked

"Yeah it's a long story" he said

"I bet she wants to hear it" Clarisse said

"No it's a really long story" I said

"Dad can we hear it?" asked Luke

"But it's way to long" he said

"We have time" Fawn said

"but-" Percy hesitated

"Please daddy" Ocean said giving Percy her sweet puppy dog face

"Fine" he said.

We told Clarisse to come in and sit down. We had a fun time with our kids making fun of Percy and our adventures. We had a pretty messed up life at the beginning and now we are glad we have it. Now our life is better thanks to our children. And thanks to our children we have a happy family.

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR. THIS IS THE END**_


	46. AUTHORS NOTE: NEW STORY

******IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, I NEED YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS. I MEAN AS LIKE IN A SEQUEL OR A SERIES HOW EVER YOU WANT TO CALL OT.**

******THERE ARE 2 WAYS TO LET ME KNOW**

******1). REVIEWS **

******2)********. PRIVATE MESSAGING **

******SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW OF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT OR NOT. **

******IF THE YES VOTES ARE BIGGER, I WILL START IT AS SOON AS I FINISH PERCABETH IN THE SEA.**

******IF THE NO VOTES ARE BIGGER, WELL I CAN FORGET OF WRITTING THAT STORY.**

******IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE STROY WILL BE ABOUT, KEEP ON READING THIS.**

******THE STORY WILL MAINLY BE ABOUT FAWN, BUT DONT WORRY I WILL ASLO ADD PERCABETH IN THE BEGINOING.**

******AS IT GOES FURTHER IN TO ANOTHER CHATER IT WILL TURN MORE ABOUT THE KIDS ESPECIALLY FAWN.**

******SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE STORY OR NOT. **

******I MAY TITTLE IT... PERCY, ANNABETH AND THEIR KIDS.**

******IF YOU HAVE A BETTER TITTLE PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME, AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL CREDIT FOR THE TITTLE.**


	47. Authors Note 2: surprise

**I have uploaded the first chapter to my sequel it is only a sneak Peek. read the A/N note at the beginning of the chapter that should explain everything.**

** -1 PERCY JACKSON FAN**


End file.
